So call me Maybe
by Loving yesterday
Summary: After WrestleMania XXVIII, Punk receives a call from the person he least expects. So she called, he answered. Will they ever go anywhere?  Warning: M for safety.Bashing and major OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Just a little story for WM XXVIII and a tribute to Punk for powning Chris Jericho's ass! If you haven't seen the episode of SmackDown! when Punk told AJ to call him, this story might be a little confusing. **

**And just to make this clear, Daniel Bryan is not a woman beater. Neither are CM Punk and AJ involved with each other(that I know of) I do not condone people who hit their partners, regardless of gender, race or sexuality. This sort of thing is horrible, disgusting and anyone who had done that to someone should be made to feel as pathetic and worthless as the victim.**

**I am not affiliated with the WWE in any sense. Nor do I have contact with the superstars. If I did, I would be kicking the writers' butts because they have literally butchered all the half decent feuds. **

* * *

><p>CM Punk lay on the hotel bed, nursing his injuries from his match earlier. There were several bruises around his back from the walls of Jericho and there was definitely going to be wounds from socking Chris so many times.<p>

And they said the man didn't have a hard head.

He tried to laugh but his ribs ached again, reminding him of the various other places that ached like no tomorrow. Punk winced and rolled over, trying to find a more comfortable position to lay down and read his comic book.

Then his phone rang.

Cult of personality played loudly and Punk groaned, twisting over to reach the elusive phone. His still taped hand reached around the slim device and he checked the caller ID. Punk smiled when he saw a certain name and wondered why on earth she took his advice to heart. He tapped the green button and placed the thing on speaker phone.

"CM Punk speaking."

"Punk, can I talk to you?"

CM Punk smiled unconsciously as he thought of the petite brunette sitting on her bed.

"Fire away AJ."

He heard the girl sigh over the line and wondered what was wrong.

"Daniel is blaming me for losing his title." She lamented, sounding surprisingly genuine.

"Aww, Danny being a whiney bitch again?"

"His name is Daniel!" AJ yelled, sounding astounded that he would even do something like that. CM Punk smiled as he could see her, hand over mouth, agape at the insult.

"So you do agree that he's a whiney bitch?" He shot back, adjusting his pillows and laying his back against the wall of comfort.

"I never said that."

"You basically implied it. And the entire WWE roster knows it." Punk pointed out honestly.

The brunette ignored the comment and continues speaking.

"He said that if I cost him the championship again he would..." Her voice trailed off but CM Punk already knew the end to that sentence.

"And that would be a good thing."

He could see AJ shaking her head on the phone, her curly chocolate hair swinging with the movement.

"It's not as simple as that-"

"AJ. He's not good for you." Punk sighed, wondering how he could get the meaning through without offending her. AJ was the fitting definition of a love sick puppy.

"I know it. King knows it. Kelly Kelly knows it. Heck, even Jericho knows it and he's probably brain dead from that match we had."

Punk heard AJ giggle over the phone, trying desperately to stifle the laughter as if Daniel Bryan would walk in any moment.

"And most of all, you know it."

This comment was only met with silence and Punk knew he had hit a nerve with her. Something he was supposed to avoid in tender conversations like this.

The silence continued to stretch and he wondered whether she had hung up in him when he heard her sigh.

"It's not like that. I really do love him. Daniela's an amazing person. He's charming, charismatic, and he cares about me."

CM Punk couldn't help but snort at her description.

"Aren't you describing me?"

"You're a vain fop." She said, a stern tone in her voice.

"Ooh, this kitten has claws."

"This 'kitten' beat the Bellas." She had an unmistakable sense of pride and Punk knew that she hadn't become something Daniel Bryan labelled a perfect girlfriend.

"Ah, twin magic. How did you get past that move?" He asked curiously, determined to find out her secrets but also to keep that smile on her face.

"I played nice to the referee. They are such suckers."

"Like Danny?"

Punk heard her pout and he laughed again. Something about her just made him happy. He didn't know what it was but it was a connection. Something that caused a sudden jump in his heart and a natural urge to act like a jerk to Daniel.

"Punk, I'm being honest. He's a great guy and I love him."

"For what?" Punk quizzed.

"Well..." AJ's voice trailed off and he smirked. Even though she couldn't see him, AJ seemed to pick up the sarcastic smile.

"He's just changed for now! He'll be back to normal in no time!" She blurted out, as if Punk was throwing a long list of arguments at her.

"Daniel then won't insult me or hurt me-"

"Wait," Punk interrupted, unable to believe what he was hearing. "he hurt you?"

"Not like that Punk-"

"Oh that bastard is going to really get it." He muttered, rolling out of the bed as AJ screamed on the phone in protest. He walked towards the door and searched for any weapon that could severely maim the man.

"No! Punk! If you tell him-"

"He'll come after you?" CM Punk chuckled darkly. "If he's still awake after a GTS-"

"Punk please!" AJ begged. "If you do this, I'll know I was wrong to trust you."

Her tone caused him to rethink it. He didn't want to hurt her. Hell, he wanted to protect of from the son of a bitch who dared to lay a hand on a girl half his size.

But that would put AJ in a horrible position. Punk could hear it in her voice. She honestly did love him. He was also her main story line right now thought how the writers could pair this woman up with a blonde pig in underpants was beyond him.

Punk thought about it for a while before he sat down on the bed, hearing the mattress squeak under his weight.

"I'm not going after him now." He relented and he heard her breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank you-"

"Explain to me first why you're still with him." Punk interrupted, his voice straining as he rubbed his head, holding onto the phone far harder than necessary.

The hesitation in her voice was clear. It was obvious that she didn't know but he still let the silence stretch. At times, he thought he could hear her open her mouth to speak but it would just shut again.

"So, you're saying you're staying with a man who abuses you for no reason?"

Punk could visualize her shaking her head, roan eyes glazing over with tears.

"He doesn't abuse me. I've just been a bad person." She replied, a sadness in her voice so thick it was painful.

"Gold isn't everything."

"It is!"

Punk flinched at the sudden rage in her voice.

"Without a belt, you are unfulfilled. Without a championship, yu aren't a winner. Without the gold, even silver is nothing."

AJ recited the words like they had been drilled into her but the conviction in her voice was there none the less. It sickened him, how this man had completely brainwashed an innocent girl. To instill such a motto that would surely weigh down on her for the rest of her life.

"I'm the one at fault here Punk." There was a slight pause as she took a deep breath. "Everything he's done to me is justified."

"Do you even know how a girlfriend should be treated?" He asked mindlessly, the words coming out instinctively with an offensive honesty.

When he received no reply, Punk mentally hit himself. Of course she wouldn't. AJ had been stuck with a pitiful excuse for a human being for the past six months.

"That's not how women should be treated."

"But-"

"No buts."

He cut her off as Punk sighed and thought about how he would explain it. He was a wrestler, not a poet. Regardless, Punk opened his mouth and began to speak.

"In my world, women are to be revered and respected. And I firmly believe in life, that there are repercussions for actions. You don't just hit a woman because she's not perfect. That's what cowards like Chris Brown do. Daniel Bryan and Chris Brown are one and the same, they expect the world to bow to them yet the don't realize how pathetic they are until they step in the ring with someone who can hit back."

A small silence followed as she digested the information.

"If that's what you think," AJ began thoughtfully. "then how should a woman be treated?"

CM Punk smiled. He was almost certain the question was coming.

"You love her, yet give her freedom. You defend her right, yet you know that there are battles she must fight alone. Guide her, yet do not mould her to fit your wants. Make her tough and a unique individual," Punk smiled as he added the last part.

"but above all, treat her like a queen. Because she is tougher than diamonds and a million times more brilliant."

He could see AJ smile as she thought about how she could be cared for. He could feel her comparing his words to everything Daniel had catechized into her and he hoped that she would understand and not leave him hanging.

It was almost a relief when he heard her voice.

"Is that," AJ began, as if she was afraid of being wrong. "how women should be treated?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you're trying to get me away from Daniel?"

"Give yourself a prize darling."

"But then who would I go to?"

CM Punk had to physically stop himself from saying she could always talk to him.

"The WWE is there for you."

The rough generalization was the only thing he felt he could get out without making a fool of himself.

He thought he had when heard AJ laugh into the mouthpiece.

"You know Punk?" She said, a mischievousness underlying her words. "You're a real romantic."

"And you aren't?"

"At least I have the balls to admit it."

"You're a girl." He pointed out rather bluntly, not understanding the joke in the statement that was intended to be harmless.

"Oh..."

A moment of silence stretched before they both burst out laughing, Punk clutching and his poor, abused ribcage. Regardless of the pain however, he couldn't stop.

Suddenly, all their cheer was put to a stop when Punk heard a large bang from the other side of the phone. He heard AJ freeze up and he instantly knew who it was.

"Punk-" AJ began, trying to end the conversation when a booming voice cut her off.

"AJ! Open this fucking door up!"

"I'm in the middle of changing." She replied meekly before turning her attention to the phone once again.

"I'm so sorry-"

"Open the fucking door bitch!" Daniel's cursing crawled in and Punk held the phone a little away from his ear.

"Daniel-"

"I've seen you before! Get. this. door. open. now!"

He heard AJ flinch as each word was accented by another slam on the door. Punk wasn't sure how long the wood would hold but he was more worried about how the world heavy weight champion would react to his girlfriend talking to him.

"If you don't open up in three seconds, I'll put you in the bell lock! And there's no referee to stop me!"

"Let go over there." Punk begged after hearing the words that chilled him to the bone. "Let me show him how it feels to be powerless."

"No," AJ said pleadingly. "you can't stop him when he's-"

"One!"

"In one of his moods." AJ continued in a hushed whisper.

"I don't care! Please, you can't go on living like this."

"I can."

"Two!" Daniel's voice was filled with a startling tone of hate now as it rung clear over their conversation.

"Bye Punk!"

"AJ!" He was stopped by the familiar click to show she had hung up. Punk stared at the phone as if it was solely responsible for him not being able to help her.

A thought of Daniel applying the infamous submission hold to the petite brunette filled him with rage and he hurled the smart hone at the wall. The plastic cracked and buckled upon impact but he didn't care. She would be hurting a lot worse right now. All because she had called him.

All his words were for naught. Punk thought he could actually do something about this. But all the hopes would only send her further into that pit that Daniel had taught her how to dig.

An almost serene calm overcame him. It was like that match with Chris. He would fly into a rage for a few moments and then suddenly see a way.

CM Punk walked over to the battered piece of technology and ran his finger offer the chipped screen.

"I'm sorry I never got to tell you how to pull yourself away from him."

He never got to tell her the words he knew she wanted him to say. He never got to say the words he wanted to say either.

Three magic words,

Made to build,

Or to break,

And maybe,

Just maybe,

To be left unspoken

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like?<strong>

**If you did, I may expand on this but for now, this is a one shot.**

**And this fic is also to celebrate my escape from school.(It's pretty on the outside but it's practically a jail)**

**And by now, I'll probably be getting several people saying "Chris Brown and Rihanna are like friends! Keep like up to date with the news!"**

**I am aware of that. I do accept all facts that Chris and Rihanna are friends and they are possibly recording a single together. But this is not fact. I'm using the recent twitter war as a spring board so please do not flame purely for the sake of defending Chris Brown's manhood. **

**Anyway, Review or Clown shoes gets it!(Actually, we want Clown shoes dead...but please review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! It's me again!**

**Probably sick of me no?**

**Well, thank you to all the people who reviewed especially EmilieCW-DXfan-0119 For insisting that I am not as dumb as Jericho.(Though anyone who knows me will say otherwise.)**

**And an extra thank you for all those who added the story to alerts and favorites. Thank you for feeding my ego!(jokes.)**

**Anywas, Disclaimer on first chapter. And I have nothing against Daniel Bryan. **

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed in through one of the open windows in the hotel room, hinting what was probably an early morning in the city of Miami. The light seemed to be concentrated on the elegant double bed in the centre of the room.<p>

CM Punk groaned as the rays hit his eyes and he pressed his pillow over his face. True, he was never one to sleep in but he had just had a match with Jericho. He deserved some leeway.

Also, Punk had had a rather interesting conversation with AJ. Not to mention, Daniel Bryan interrupting was definitely eye opening.

CM Punk gritted his teeth at the thought of the American wrestler. How could AJ put up with him? Daniel was horrible to her, even going as far as to blatantly disrespect her on international TV.

"Hopefully my speech was enough to convince her." He muttered to himself.

Punk almost dragged himself out of bed, feeling like the truck that had run over him yesterday had forgotten something and had turned back. He gently eased a H2o T shirt and jeans on before heading out the door to catering.

The hall of the hotel was still empty, almost eerily silent after all the chatter of last night. After being packed to the brim with fans and superstars alike, it was to be expected. As Punk entered the room, he saw exactly who he wanted to see.

A mop of auburn hair peaked out from under a pink and white baseball cap. She wore a long sleeved baseball jersey and faded blue jeans. Punk noticed that the heels that Daniel forced her into we're gone and replaced with black laced up converses, splotches of color lighting up the canvas as the design. She stood at the table, plate in hand, picking out various foods from piles, reaching to adjust a black scarf every now and then.

Deciding on an ambush, Punk snuck up silently behind her before resting both hands on her shoulders.

The effect was an ear piercing scream and AJ dropped the plate. CM Punk reached down and grabbed the item and returned it to the startled brunette.

"Punk! You scared me!" AJ whined, slapping him playfully on the arm.

Punk faked hurt as he cradled his arm gently. "You were asking for it."

AJ folded her arms over her chest and pouted.

"You heard the words come out of my mouth?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Punk retorted, imitating her attempt at being cross at him which earned him another slap. This time, a gentle one across his face.

"You know, the way you're going," He replied jokingly. "I'm going to have to take you to court for domestic abuse."

"It's only domestic if we're together." AJ shot back, smiling all the while.

She turned back to the food, not knowing how hard the comment had hit him. If only we were together, he thought before shaking his head.

No, he said to himself, that would never happen. She still views you as the guy with the hobo beard.

"Punk! Are you getting your food or do you plan or starving?"

CM Punk was brought back to reality by the brunette's almost high pitched voice as she grinned at him, her plate finally full of food. Returning the smile, he reached for his own plate, filling it up to the brim before they headed to one of the various benches placed around the area.

"So," Punk asked gently as AJ tucked into her food. "exactly what happened last night?"

He saw the brunette freeze for a moment, a look of terror stricken across her face but it passed as quickly as it came.

"I got to the door before three." She replied monotonously, picking at a croissant half heartedly.

CM Punk laughed, though there was no humor in it.

"Anyone ever told you you're and awful liar?"

AJ broke a quick smile but shook her head.

"That is the truth Punk. Daniel doesn't do things without reason."

"What about being a bastard, a woman beater and a little baby boy who should be wearing the skirt in the relationship?"

Punk casually ticked the names off on his fingers before taking another bite of the cheesecake. AJ giggled, trying to hide it but her eyes gave it away.

"Come on AJ." Punk continued, laying back into the wall. "Even you can't deny that he would look absolutely fabulous in a dress. The resemblance between him and Dame Edna would be remarkable."

AJ burst out laughing before choking on her food. Punk gently tapped on her the back. After a few minutes of coughing and spluttering, AJ was finally able to sit up properly.

"This." She said panting heavily. "Is all your fault."

"Comes free of charge darling."

Punk smirked at her and AJ hit him back, laughing but stopping herself before they could have a repeat of the events that had happened moments ago.

"You're the most infuriating person on this earth I swear." AJ said exasperatedly, taking another bite of her food before pushing the plate away self consciously.

CM Punk stared astonished at the plate, still half full with pastries and meats.

"You seriously aren't going to eat all of this?" He asked bewildered, poking at the plate with a fork.

"If I eat anymore, I'm going to get fat."

Punk laughed.

"You're not becoming a calorie counter are you? Have you seen what I eat?"

"Just because I'm not a fattie like you-"

AJ clamped her hand over her mouth and Punk's eyes widened at the insult.

"I didn't mean to-" AJ stammered out, trying to ignore the dark smirk that Punk had on his face.

"Say I'm fat?" He finished for her, raising an amused eyebrow.

"Or did you mean obese, unattractive, Daniel Bryan like?" He said, naming all the possible insults synanimous with the word.

As AJ opened her mouth to explain, CM Punk tackled her to the ground. The two fell of the bench, hitting the ground with a loud bang.

Punk sat up expecting AJ to follow him but that's when he saw her, biting her lip to stifle a scream.

The brunette cradled her right arm, holding the limb close to her body. She had her eyes shut tightly, tears spilling over as she silently cried.

"Shit," He cursed. "I'm sorry AJ. Didn't mean to tackle you that hard."

"Apology accepted." AJ winced again before attempting to sit up.

Punk offered her his hand and she took it. As AJ raised her arm, the sleeve of her jersey slid back.

Punk had to stop himself from jerking away from the sight.

There were huge dark blue bruises drawn around her pale skin. They were wrapped around the entire arm, like constricting bands that seemed to hurt even though he wasn't touching them. The bruises were yellowing around the edges, showing signs of healing but the color only proceeded to infuriate Punk.

AJ caught sight of the bruises and tried to take her hand back but his grip tightened.

"You said you got to the door before the count of three." Punk growled as AJ continued to struggle.

"I did."

Punk gestured to the arm with his free hand.

"This says otherwise."

"It's not all that bad-" AJ started but was cut off once again.

"Oh, so a bunch of bruises is nothing?" Punk said sarcastically, tracing a finger around one of the bands, causing her to flinch.

"That's just it." She said, pausing as his finger nicked the yellow. "There's nothing else."

Punk was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Take your scarf off."

"What!" AJ yelled, her free hand instantly going to the piece of material around her neck.

"Take it off AJ." Punk said, glaring at her. "Prove to me that he didn't put you in that god forbidden submission."

"I don't need to prove to you anything-"

"Take. It. Off."

The murderous intent in his eyes told AJ that she'd better do it. Reluctantly, she pulled away the black scarf from her neck, trying not to cry out in pain from the contact.

The damage on her neck was similar to the one on her arm. AJ closed her eyes, not being able to meet the hurt ones of the man standing in front of her.

"How could he do this to you?" Punk asked, his voice strained as if he wanted to lash out at something.

"He has every right to." AJ replied, moving to hide the wounds.

"AJ," He muttered, trying to tell her how stubborn she was. Trying to tell her that he wasn't worthy of someone like her. How she deserved a million times better. How she should be by his side…

That's when he saw her tears. Small ones, leaking from the chestnut orbs that were her eyes. They trailed down her face, following the lines of her cheek, leaving a silvery trail as they went.

You really do care that much about him, Punk thought to himself as he watched her cry silently. Despite every harsh word, every insult accompanied by pain, every 'training' drill, AJ still believed that Daniel Bryan was her prince coming to sweep her off her feet.

"That means," Punk said to himself quietly. "I have no choice but to play a prince."

"Wha-"

Her protest was cut off as Punk placed a finger to her lips.

"Keep down," He whispered. "I don't usually carry girls bridal style to the hospital."

"But-" AJ complained but was silenced once again by Punk.

"If you keep doing this, I'm going to have to put you to sleep."

With that, she kept quiet and Punk took off towards the medics, determined to get AJ to explain the situation she was in. His body still ached from yesterday but he knew her's must've been hurting a million times more so he didn't set her down.

They soon arrived at medical room, a white washed room the hotel had given the WWE for minor treatments. There were a few metal framed beds filled with thin mattresses and bleached white curtains hanging around them. In the left corner, sat a wooden desk filled with medical equipment accompanied by a chair which held a middle aged man, half asleep

"Ahem." Punk cleared his throat, alerting the doctor who jumped out of the seat. Taking one look at the abused arm of AJ, he sprung into action, an energy in his step that was out of place for a man his age.

He instructed Punk

As he inspected the bruising, the doctor curiously asked.

"Where did you get these?"

"She got them from-"

"I fell down the stairs!" AJ interjected, sending Punk a visual plea to keep silent.

The doctor seemed to ignore the interchange, prodding the damaged skin gently.

"Well Miss Lee," He continued. "You're very lucky. There's only major bruising on the arm and neck. Nothing's broken or torn and the only advice I have to give to you is to stay in the ward for a while and stay away from stairs."

AJ smiled warmly at the doctor who returned the gesture. Punk, meanwhile, asked the doctor how long the recovery would take.

"If we're as fortunate as Miss Lee seems to be," The doctor pondered. "she'll be fine in about a week."

"Alright, thanks." Punk said, trying to sound genuinely grateful. "Could we please have a moment to ourselves?"

"I was under the impression that Miss Lee was dating Mr Bryan." He whispered amusingly, causing both Punk and AJ to burn up.

"We are just friends!" They both yelled at the same time, though the doctor just clucked his tongue, like reprimanding a child for lying.

"Don't worry. I know the intimacy of young love. Your secret's safe with me."

The doctor walked out the door, leaving both AJ and Punk jaw dropped in disbelief.

Recovering from the shock faster than AJ, Punk sat down on the bed, taking one of her hands into his own.

"Forgive me for sounding like a broken record, but exactly what happened last night?"

"Daniel saw you on my caller ID." AJ muttered, fiddling with the sheets of the hospital bed.

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing?"

"Punk, he hates you." She explained, putting an odd amount of emphasis on the word.

"The feeling is mutual but how does that involve you?" He asked, rubbing the bruises gently with his rushing and index finger.

AJ stiffened at the action but didn't fail to answer.

"I'm his girlfriend. I'm supposed to support him."

"Ah ha," Punk replied, distractedly, focused on working out the pain from her injuries. "and isn't that action supposed to be reciprocated?"

"It'll come one day."

"AJ, this isn't one of your video games. Danny ain't going to change suddenly or go back to what he originally was. And don't you dare say his name is Daniel!" Punk added in, even though he didn't look up.

AJ smiled but it was filled with a sadness that stuck him right to the heart.

"Daniel's the reason I'm here. If it weren't for him, the WWE wouldn't want me."

Punk chuckled at this, stopping his rhythmic movements for a moment to laugh at the comment.

"You honestly think that you're in the WWE just because of him?" He said, a tone of humour in his voice.

"They have far more deserving things to pair him up with. Such as a stick. Both have the same intellectual capacity."

A small smile lit up AJ's face, this time one filled with a happiness that Punk hoped only he could inspire.

"Meanwhile you," Punk brought her arm up to his lips. "are a beautiful, smart, sassy and violent little thing,"

With each complement, he planted a light kiss on a bruise, causing AJ to blush even harder than she had ever thought was possible.

"that they have spent a small fortune on. If for money's sake only, I think that justifies your worth."

Punk flashed a small smirk at the brunette who smiled shyly back at him.

"I don't know though..."

AJ spoke uncertainly, as if she still doubted her every move. Punk sighed theatrically.

"What about if I said this." Punk took a deep breath, thinking about what he would say before he began.

"I think..." He stopped for a moment, hesitating which was uncharacteristic of him to do. How could one little look from her do this to him?

Punk stared into AJ's eyes, their hazel brown staring him through to the soul. He couldn't help but lean closer and Punk saw her do the same.

Soon there was only a hair's width of distance between the two. The connection there was undeniable. It filled the air with an electricity that could rival that of the Rock's.

And this was just the two of them.

Punk saw AJ close her eyes, as if she already anticipated what was going to happen.

"I think... I'm falling for-"

"AJ- What the hell!"

Punk's eyes snapped open at the brash Washington accent. Groaning to himself, he turned around and saw the one and only, former world heavy weight champion, Daniel Bryan.

The blond man stood in the door way of the room, a set of keys in hand. He wore a throw over grey hoodie with black canvas pants He had soft soled Adias sneakers on that squeaked against the linoleum tile.

But the thing that stood out the most about Daniel Bryan was his expression. Anger, mixed with jealousy and frustration.

How odd there was no guilt in there.

"D-Daniel!" AJ stuttered, stumbling out of the bed. "I'm so sorry! This all never happen again-"

She was cut off with a backhand to the face and AJ fell to the floor, clutching her cheek. Her face was already swelling, filling CM Punk with rage.

"What the hell!" He yelled, getting up to help AJ but was stopped by Daniel.

The blond wore an all knowing smirk on his face as he kicked AJ's head, knowing the action would only do more to infuriate the man in front of him.

"Oh look, it's the bastard."

* * *

><p><strong>So, new revelation for Punk the Prince!(Oh god, that's illiteration)<strong>

**And Danny's being a weirdo again.**

**I shall take this time to apologize for my failed attempt at being romantic(It's a whole lot easier to kill people than make them fall in love...)**

**Anyway, onto the usual threatening of people.**

**Review or Michael Cole gets it! (I really want to kick that guy's head in!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm sorry for the extremely long time difference!**

**The HIATUS involved a lost laptop, a vacation, a heck of a lot of ice cream and a detention which I solely blame on CM Punk.**

**So I'll let you swirl those around in your mind and see what you get. **

**I'll tell you about the detention at the end though!**

**Thank you to all the people who faved, reviewed and added this story to their alerts.**

**Special Thanks to RonRon10! We're going to steal Vince Macmahon's credit cards together!**

**Anyway... ENJOY!(Remember, CM Punk won against Chris Jericho! It's celebration time! Though not so much for the fire extinguisher.)**

**Unless you happen to be a Chris Jericho fan of course... Then here's a virtual cookie so you don't cry.**

* * *

><p>"Oh look, it's the bastard."<p>

Punk glared at Daniel, determined not to let another person get in his head.

"Hi Danny." He said, sarcasm lacing every word.

The effect on the former world heavy weight champion was instant. His face contorted from the rage at the simple nickname.

"My name is not Danny."

"Oh but it is so fitting for a child who hides behind a girl." Punk taunted,

"At least I'm not tainted by the genes of my father."

Punk faked hurt at the comment, taking in Daniel's expression.

"At least I'm not a Jericho wannabe."

"I am my own man, one that is far better than Chris Jericho."

Punk laughed at this, his mind working instinctively to work up the next retort.

"Oh let's see," He said in a playful tone. "You copied his hairstyle, his pathetic attempts at embarrassing me and oh! What do you know! You copied his loss at Wrestlemania as well."

CM Punk knew the last sentence would hit Daniel hard. The Washington native's face darkened as he turned his attention away from Ounk and into AJ.

"It's all this useless piece of crap's fault."

The sentence was emphasized with a kick to AJ's head. His shoes cracked against her skull and she screamed at the pain, cradling her head. Punk's expression was murderous and Daniel reveled in the fact he had managed to elicit such a response from him.

"Aww," He cooed, keeping an eye on Punk, knowing how unpredictable he could be when angered. "you really did want to save her didn't you?"

Daniel placed his foot on her shoulder almost tenderly. Encore raising it up and bringing it down with all the force he could muster.

AJ cried out instantly, begging for him to stop. Apologizing for the match, her incompetence, anything she could think of. But Daniel wasn't focused on her. His cornflower blue orbs were trained on the one and only best in the world.

CM Punk look visibly hurt, as if it were him in the floor instead of AJ. His foot had moved forward, as if he wanted to stop what was going on in front of him. Daniel noticed that although Punk was quiet, his livid glare spoke times about what he was seeing.

"I can't believe your actually hurting over her."

"She's a human being. But I highly doubt you would know the value of one."

The blond laughed at the spiteful comment Punk had aimed at him and the Straight Edge leader flinched at the cruelty behind what was supposed to be a charming gesture.

"AJ isn't worthy enough. I thought she could be something..."

Daniel cast a downwards at the quivering brunette, a disgusted look in his eye. Punk edged forward but stalled as Daniel's foot inched closer to AJ's head.

The Washington native looked at the WWE champion, an interested glint in his eye as his foot continued to move closer.

CM Punk couldn't help as his body instinctively tensed, every muscle in his body coiled to strike yet the knowledge of AJ being there kept his body from moving, locking both superstars in a stalemate.

The silence continued, neither moving, knowing that one wrong move could turn the tides in a deadly way.

Suddenly, a grin broke out on Daniel's face, as if a brilliant idea had just come to him. The smiling turned to laughter, an ominous glee in his voice.

Punk paused, wondering if the tension between the two was nothing more than a facade.

That would mean another trick he had fallen for today.

"What the hell do you want?" Punk growled, sick to death of the arrogant superstar in front of him. He once again felt that all too familiar urge to wrap a rope around the American's neck and dangle him from the arena roof.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? I want the gold. The glory. After all, without it, even silver is nothing."

Punk gritted his teeth at the all too familiar motto, despite knowing that that was exactly what Daniel wanted him to do. He knew Daniel knew about the conversation that had happened between the two of them. But that exact phrase was aimed at him, as if a display of his complete hold over AJ.

"That's all you've ever wanted isn't it? So why use her."

"Because like every hero, I needed a girl."

The blond cast another pitiful glance at AJ, who returned it, some kind of hope in her eyes. But it disappeared at the next words.

"Unfortunately, she just dragged me down. Turned me into trash. Just. Like. Her."

Punk's eyes widened as AJ nodded with every word, accepting the insults as if they were an everyday occurrence. Her eyes were filled with a guilt, not directed to Daniel, but to herself.

"You're ugly you know that? You're plain, boring and technically useless. No one would ever care about you."

AJ flinched with every insult, as if the words were another barb thrown at her.

"You're nothing but a burden. Even with The Big Show, all you could do was hurt yourself. On the microphone you're not much better, your voice makes my skin crawl."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, rubbing the tears away.

"No you aren't." Daniel sneered. "If you were, you would be better. You wouldn't have cost me the championship, you would be interesting, beautiful, the envy of every diva in the locker room. Instead, you play video games, read comics and wear baggy clothes."

"You're pathetic and worthless."

These words seemed to hit the brunette the hardest as the tears she had been fighting so hard to keep at bay fell, streaming down her cheeks.

How hard had he fought to keep them away, Punk though, to make sure she was never sad. To keep her laughing with small jibes and jokes at people, to make sure she knew the consequences of being with Daniel and every escape route should she ever desire to leave him.

Yet here Daniel was, tearing down her world piece by piece so easily while he struggled to keep it together. It hurt him, more than she would ever know.

"No she isn't." Punk whispered, unable to meet the former world champion's eyes.

Daniel looked at him, the anger draining out of his face to be replaced with confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"She's not worthless!" Punk yelled this time, advancing. Daniel forgot all about his threats and backed away, seeing the almost maniacal look in the straight edge superstar's eyes.

"You," He staid, voice dangerously low. "You're the one that lost. You're the one who got distracted and was stupid enough to make an enemy of Sheamus. You're the one physically incapable of rising up to your words or even respecting those with half an ass respect for you."

Punk continued to advance, fists unconsciously clenching. Daniel matched his pace, moving back with every step that Punk took forward. But eventually, his back hit the wall but Punk never stop moving.

CM Punk soon closed in on the former world champion, stopping mere inches away from him. He could feel Daniel's breathing speed up yet the blond still tried to appear intimidating.

"You will never get the gold, nor do you deserve it." He whispered softly thought it wouldn't have been more threatening if he had yelled.

"You are neither a hero or a role model. You are simply a coward. One large enough to take his anger out on a woman yet not strong enough to stand up on his own without help. You're a disgrace to humanity Daniel Bryan and for god's sake, I hope you either grow some balls or rot in hell."

The silence stretched out as Punk continued to burn holes into the former world heavyweight champion. Then something different happened.

Daniel laughed.

It was a deep one, filled with relief mixed with satisfaction and an odd guarantee of success.

"What the hell do you find so funny."

He stopped laughing at the dark tone that Punk used thought a smirk still played across his face.

"Because I'll get the gold soon, very soon in fact."

Now it was Punk's turn to laugh.

"You'll never get the title away from Sheamus." Punk began in between the chuckles. "He's too good for you."

"I never said I was going for the world heavy weight title." Daniel said using a smug tone, unable to keep the glee from his voice.

"You really think you can take on the best in the world?"

"I never said I had to do it fairly did I?"

The words chilled him to the bone as he traced Daniel's gaze to AJ who still lay on the ground, entranced by the verbal spar between the two.

"I will never let you get it." He growled through gritted teeth, determined not to let another person mess with his head.

"But you've already given me your weakness Punk." Daniel said mockingly, his smirk growing wider. "As long as you continue to care for her, as long as you seek to 'protect' her from me, I'll always have you in the palm of-"

He was cut off as he was slammed into the wall, plaster falling away from the impact. Punk held the blond by the collar of his shirt, twisting the material as if he was pretending that it was his neck. Daniel grabbed at the tattooed hand cutting off his source of air but the grip on his shirt refused to budge.

Punk couldn't bring himself to let go of him until Daniel was blue. He wasn't a murderer but Daniel had pushed him to it. How dare he? How dare he use the way AJ felt for him and then manipulate both of them to get the WWE championship.

He mentally forced his hands apart as the blond fell to the ground, clutching at his throat, glaring all the time at the straight edge superstar.

"Fuck you." He coughed out, panting heavily.

CM Punk laughed at the feeble insult and knelt down beside Daniel. He prodded the former world champion with his finger before laughing.

"That's so threatening coming from you."

Daniel struggled up at those words, determined to get his hands on Punk but the obvious lack of oxygen sent him tumbling back to the ground.

"You're nothing but a child with a belt."

"Unfortunately, I grew up a long time ago."

Daniel shook his head in an almost sympathetic way.

"No, you didn't. You still yearn after the family and childhood that was taken from you but material substances."

Punk's blood froze for a moment, yet that was all it took for Daniel Bryan to notice. A sadistic smile crawled its way onto his face and he continued.

"Your father was unconscious half the time and when he wasn't, he was in the bar or a smokers club. Your mother didn't fare much better. Always willing to follow your father, even if it meant leaving you and you're siblings to rot."

"Done telling me all that Jericho has told you?" He asked, trying not to show how deeply those words had hurt him. No matter how many times he heard it, having his past brought up still bothered him.

"No, we're forgetting someone aren't we?" Daniel said grinning.

"Why should we forget your dear old brother?"

For a moment the world froze, time seemed to slow to a standstill as CM Punk struggled to digest what he had heard.

"No," He whispered, desperately trying to convince himself that this wasn't happening. "You're lying. You don't know anything about my brother."

Daniel shook his head almost pitifully.

"I'm not lying. Doesn't Lunatic Wrestling Federation ring a bell?"

At the silence from the straight edge superstar, his grin grew wider.

"Your first wrestling promotion wasn't it? Suicide jumps and attacking each other with various domestic objects, there must've been some sort of appeal in that because soon you were being called out for some shows. Unfortunately, you were the only one with the passion for the sport. You're brother was after something else-"

"Shut up." Punk whispered, trying to work up some kind of offense against the blond.

"Or what? You'll fall to pieces and estrange me just like you did Mike?"

"You know nothing!"

"Actually," He began. "I believe I do. Your brother stole thousands of dollars from you and you couldn't forgive him for that-"

"Shut up right now!"

"What are you going to do!" Daniel laughed. "You're doomed Punk. You aren't the straight edge savior, you aren't the best in the world, you aren't even a good opponent. You're going to go to the bottle, the drugs or maybe one day, you'll fall victim to the greed that lies inside your blood, just like your brother. But no matter what way you fall, I'll be there."

He paused for a moment, as if savoring ring the moment, before speaking.

"And she will be by my side."

Punk recoiled, jerking back as the remark hit him. But he recovered quickly, the disgust disappearing from his face as if it were merely a trick of light. Instead it was replaced with a cold hard contempt.

CM Punk sat down, cross legged like he would in the wrestling ring next to the fallen Daniel. The washington native stared at him curiously, wondering as to why the second city saint would want such close contact. The question that was written across his face was only answered with a sly smile from Punk.

"If you don't vanish in three seconds, I'll put you in the anaconda vice."

The words rang through the room, Daniel Bryan not getting the message until CM Punk started counting.

"One."

The blond struggled up, finding his way to his feet only to be knocked down again as CM Punk kicked his knee, the fragile joint giving out.

"Two."

There was more desperation in his second attempt as he bolted for the door straight away, hands scrambling wildly for a handle yet he was pulled back. CM Punk grabbed his foot and pulled, sending the superstar face first into the floor.

"Three."

He pronounced those words with a finality that seemed to strike fearing Daniel Bryan's heart. Punk waited as time continued to pass, going far longer than the pronounced limit. Terror slowly drained out of the former world heavyweight champion face as he began to realize the punishment wasn't coming.

And that's when Punk struck.

He launched himself at Daniel pummeling him. Each strike was fueled with an anger that threatened to block out everything else. All he could see was Daniel Bryan being a coward again as he struggled to defend himself from the blows.

Soon after, he wrapped an arm around the blond's neck and Daniel knew what was coming next. He first attempted to get the arm off but as usual, Punk's grip was similar to that of an iron vice. Soon, his other arm was locked in place and the submission was completed.

CM Punk started wrenching immediately, channeling all his anger into the move, determined to make him hurt the way AJ was hurt. Daniel Bryan started screaming, yelling at Punk to let go of him.

"This is how it feels! This is how it feels to be helpless! This is how it feels to be worthless! This is how you make everyone feel!" He yelled over Daniel's voice, not noticing a small body pick itself off the ground. It stood up, debating its actions before running towards the brawling duo.

"Let go!"

The voice snapped him from his rant as two thin arms grabbed one of his and started pulling of Daniel. Without thought, Punk released the blond for a moment to lash out at whoever was stopping him.

As soon as he heard the feminine cry, he regretted that move with all his heart.

AJ fell back clutching her arm, tears coming out again. Her face was scrunched up in pain as she tried to stand up. The jersey was rolled up again and Punk saw what he had done to her. The bruise was identical to the one Daniel had given to her last night.

He was just like the monster he was trying to stop.

Getting off Daniel, Punk made his way over to the retreating figure of AJ, hand extended to help her up. But she only backed away faster.

"AJ, I'm sorry." He tried to apologies but was cut off.

"You said he was the bad one." She whispered, trying to disguise the betrayal in her voice. "You said that he was just a coward, some one who was pathetic because he hit women."

"He is." Punk pleaded.

"Then why did you do it!" AJ yelled at him. "Why did you tell me everything? Why did you show me what a relationship should be like?"

"Why did you lie?"

For once, there was no smart retort, no sarcastic comeback. CM Punk couldn't find any words that expressed what he felt. Maybe it was because he didn't know what to feel right now.

AJ stared at him, hoping for some kind of answer but when the silence continued to stretch, she sighed.

"I know it was too good to be true."

She stood up, brushing the dirt off her pants fore she walked past him. Not sparing a glance at the WWE champion, AJ knelt down to help Daniel Bryan up.

"I'm sorry I was a bad girlfriend. I'll try harder next time."

This words cut Punk to the core as Daniel smiled sweetly at his girlfriend.

"Don't worry. It's something we can change."

AJ's face brightened up as he pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him without a second's hesitation, leaning her head against the crook of his neck.

She didn't notice the look he shot over her shoulder at CM Punk. One filled with a sickening happiness that came out of his suffering and her complete devotion in him. One filled with a joy that he knew his plan was working.

And that sight was lingering in his mind as he stormed out the door, past the shocked doctor who had complemented their relationship moments ago.

But it was her words that cut him the most. Filled him with the deepest regret and a sort of hatred for himself.

You lied.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like? <strong>

**Yes I know CM Punk (kinda sorta not really) broke up with AJ a****nd Daniel Bryan is getting love but it can't be helped!**

**Also, here's my little story.**

**In English class, me and my friend (Quintana a.k.a. Quinne) were sitting next to each other hearing our teacher go on about how poems channel emotion.**

**Teacher: Feel the emotion! Feel the drama! Feel the love!**

**Quinne: "FEEL CM PUNK!"**

**And if you wonder why I'm in detention on my first day back at school, it's all this lady's fault and CM Punk's.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**...**

**Why are you still here?**

**Oh right! I haven't threatened anybody yet.**

**Review or Jack Swagger gets it!(I really want to just ruffle his comb over and watch him burst into tears.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I've been on a huge HIATUS again and I feel horrible for leaving you guys out like that.**

**Thank you to all who added the story to alert and favorites. You guys are the awesome people who make sure my ego is bigger than that of Dolph Ziggler's.**

**And especially those who reviewed. Especially RonRon10 who has been an awesome friend!**

**Now onto the disclaimer!(boo!)**

**I do not own the WWE, WWE superstars or anything related to the company.**

**Because if I did, do you think this would be on ?**

* * *

><p>AJ sat in the locker room as Daniel paced back and forth around the tiny space that he had been allocated for a locker room. She played with plunging neckline of the black satin dress that he bought, trying to get it to stay up. AJ eventually gave up after a while and attempted to increase the length of the skirt as she looked around at the lockers. It was painted a faded orange with a black concrete floor. A bench stood in the middle of the room, forming the track which he walked around. The dull yellow lights did little to help the former world champion's mood as he shook his head angrily.<p>

"I do not want you seeing him, talking to him or even thinking about him. Do you get that?"

The brunette nodded, not wanting to infuriate him any longer. This was the way things had been going ever since the run in with Punk. Daniel was better after the confrontation at first, being almost genuinely nice to her. But then things started to go wrong. Once again, because of a certain Chicago Made Punk.

It was small things at first, finding her backstage after her matches, in the locker room and outside while she waited for Daniel. These were already enough to turn the Washington native's mood sour and he began to accuse her of purposefully seeking CM Punk out which she denied with all her heart but the words were not worth much in his eyes as long as he continued to see Punk with her. It wasn't like she wanted to see him, he only reminded her of the pain he had caused her the two days after Wrestlemania.

Then came the more probing questions. Asking her how her day was, knowing that her answer would be directly connected to Daniel Bryan and his treatment of her. Punk also began looking out for bruises, holding her arm harder than necessary at times to test and sometimes, she had to bite her tongue to prevent her from crying out. All the while, Daniel watching them suspiciously but he only let his true intentions known once they were behind closed doors.

Finally, the thing that basically broke any tolerance Daniel had for CM Punk was when he cornered her, asking rather bluntly about what exactly had been going on in their relationship. She had replied quite stubbornly that nothing was going on but he kept pushing for answers. And that's when Daniel came to the "rescue".

Which led to an all round ban on **anything** Punk related.

"Are you even listening to me?"

AJ jerked her head up to see the blond man standing in front of her, tapping his foot impatiently. In the red and white wrestling trunks and boots, he wasn't a particularly intimidating sight but from experience, AJ knew otherwise.

"I want you to stay away from that little rat and if he even comes close to you, I want you to walk away. If I find out you don't, there will be consequences."

She gulped, knowing all too well that he would keep his word without hesitation as she watched him storm out the door. Once the coast was clear, AJ sighed.

Every now and then, she was tempted to turn around, leave Daniel behind. To escape from the chains and find the one who would sweep her off her feet and treat her like a princess.

"Just like he promised…." She mumbled out loud, not hearing the door click open.

"Who promised?" A mellow feminine voice asked curiously.

AJ looked up and smiled at the familiar face in the door way.

"Hi Kaitlyn."

The toned blonde laughed at the pleasantry, shaking her head, revealing black.

"You haven't answered my question."

AJ gave Kaitlyn a pleading look.

"Do I have to?" She begged, searching for a way out.

"If you don't I'll start to assume," Kaitlyn said, dropping herself in a chair next to AJ. "and knowing those rumours, it'll be Punk."

The blush was obvious on the smaller girl's face as she stammered, trying to defend herself.

"N-n-no!" AJ yelled, trying to cover up her face from Kaitlyn's prying gaze. "I-it was-"

"You can't lie to me AJ." The blonde sang. "We all know you're absolutely in –"

"Don't say it!"

Kaitlyn stopped mid sentence, the mood of the conversation swinging suddenly. She took a look at AJ, her face troubled but the look was gone in an instant, as if it was a trick of the light.

"Ah-" AJ said cheerfully. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Kaitlyn smiled sympathetically at her smaller friend. The feelings may not have been clear to anyone else on the roster but once you're fellow chick buster with a girl like AJ, you know when she's faking something and when something's real.

"Never mind, just me rambling again." If only you knew, Kaitlyn thought behind her words. "I'm just wondering about you and Daniel."

"Oh we're doing really well!" AJ replied obliviously, continuing to fake a smile. "He bought me a dress yesterday and we went out shopping and…."

The petite girl stopped for a moment at the pitiful look on Kaitlyn's face.

"What's the matter? Is Derek being okay to you?"

The blonde girl shook her head, knowing that she should be asking the exact same question, only knowing that she would never receive an answer.

"No, it's not that…"

"Then what is it?" AJ pleaded, edging her chair closer to the taller woman. "Tell me. I'm your friend."

The roan haired girl took the other's hand into her own and stared into the troubled teal eyes of her friend, determined to find the source of distress.

Sighing with an odd finality, Kaitlyn spoke up.

"It's you and-"

She was cut off at Saving Jane's Girl Next Door playing. AJ released her friend's hands as they went to fish out an iphone from her pocket. The larger woman frowned at the screen before signalling to AJ that she was leaving.

Without another word, Kaitlyn left. Sighing, AJ realized she was all alone again. She leant back against the chair, letting her hair fall in curls down her back. Kicking off her painfully tall heels, AJ placed them on top of the bench and let out a breath of relief.

Her thoughts began to wonder as they ran circles around her mind. The next video game, ninjas, Ingrid Michaelson, all of these thoughts made the locker room disappear as she sank into an almost trance like state.

"_Like a shell upon a beach, just another pretty piece, I was difficult to see but you picked me."_

AJ sung softly, not really paying attention to the lyrics coming out of her mouth as her mind took her off in a completely different direction.

Then there she was, lying on the hotel bed, phone in hand, chatting absentmindedly to CM Punk about anything that came to her mind. The tears, the drama, the laughs and then…..

The Yes lock.

The pain was still fresh in her mind as AJ rolled off the stool, hitting the floor hard. Her hands instinctively drew her backwards as if there was danger before her. Because to her, he was there, and he knew.

He always knew.

Panting, AJ slowly stood up, dusting the dirt off her dress and straightened herself.

"He isn't here." She whispered over and over to herself, wishing that the tremor in her voice would stop.

Just then, Kaitlyn stepped back into the room. Taking one look at her best friend, AJ knew there was something that her best friend wasn't telling her. But the troubled look in her eyes told AJ that she should know better than to try and weasel anything out of her now.

"Vince wants to see you." Kaitlyn said stiffly, leaning against the doorway to appear casual but when she missed the doorframe entirely, AJ gigglee before helping to steady the older diva.

"You don't have to hide." She said sweetly, patting Kaitlyn's arm. The blonde would always mess something up when there were thoughts on her mind. AJ walked out the door, missing the conflicted look on her best friend's face.

"You don't have to either." Kaitlyn called out.

AJ paused for a minute, one person racing into her mind at those words.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, feigning innocence. AJ smiled warmly at the blonde who shook her head disappointedly.

"Just let me know what 'Vince' thinks okay?"

With those words, Kaitlyn walked past AJ, brushing past the diva before disappearing. When sure she was out of sight, Kaitlyn smirked and pulled out her phone again. She had several things relying on the 'CEO'. One of them being Daniel Bryan and AJ breaking up.

The roan head girl pondered why her friend had put such emphasis on the CEO's name but shook her head, thinking it was just one of Kaitlyn's odd quirks.

Strolling almost happily down the halls, AJ couldn't help but hear the whispers echoing around her that were silenced as soon as she came into what they thought was hearing distance.

"Isn't she letting Punk get a little too close to her?"

"Daniel mustn't be pleased."

"So he was her meal ticket after all."

AJ froze mid step at that comment, turning her head to see the two people she had least wanted to.

The Bellas.

They both were still in their wrestling gear, a one piece latex sleeveless suit with ruffles around the leg. Black hair fell elegantly down their backs but the red lipstick only implied an evil witch. They stood parallel to each other, gossiping loudly and making no attempt to lower their voice.

"We knew it all along." The one AJ assumed was Brie said, a condescending tone in her voice. "Daniel deserves so much better."

"Maybe we should go talk to him. He looks like he needs a massage. He's so stressed." Nikki suggested, throwing a smirk at AJ that made her blood boil.

"Ooooh. Is the little geek goddess mad?" Brie taunted, as AJ's face grew even darker. The smaller diva willed her feet to move but regardless of what she wanted, her legs wouldn't obey her, leaving her to the mercy of the two wolves.

The twins looked at each other before continuing to taunted the smaller diva.

"Are you going to cry and eat a bucket of ice cream?" Nikki said in a falsely sad manner.

"You better watch the calories though. You're fat enough as it is." Brie teased before shoving AJ. She took a step back to steady herself but was sent tumbling forward by Nikki who had pushed from behind. And the two kept taking shots at her, as if her being was a game to them.

"Didn't Daniel know that the dress looks better on the mannequin? Oh wait, that's your fault."

"Can't you even keep a guy? I saw him with Beth the other day and they were definitely cosy."

"You just can't help it can you? You're pathetic. How did you even win a match against Nikki?"

AJ fell back onto the floor, her hand reaching out to steady herself and watched in awe as Nikki Bella was hoisted into the air and slammed down onto the concrete, her body folding over from the impact.

Brie Bella looked on in horror before regaining her senses and rushing into to attack the monster of a woman that had just laid waste to her sister. The punches that were landed by the diva only served to annoy the larger woman as she picked up the second Bella with an ease and chokeslammed her into the floor, leaving her lying beside her sister.

As the woman turned her face to the fallen girl, the identity of her saviour hit her.

Standing at five foot nine, her dark skin and braided her with white highlights were a terror among the diva division even for the brief moment she was there. Studded leather dress and boots outlined her gargantuan figure, only adding to the fear inspired into everyone's heart.

She was the one and only Kharma.

She wore an intimidating aura that was only outmatched by the hatred of the twins she had just pummelled. Kharma stared at the brunette who was immediately self conscious of how she looked. Attempting to pull herself to her feet, AJ found her heels increasingly troublesome.

Just before the point of flinging the offending object at the closest wall, a hand was extended to her. AJ swallowed and took it. She was pulled so suddenly to her feet that she almost tripped over again.

Kharma looked almost concerned for AJ as she stumbled around a little before finding her balance. Once seeing she was safe, Kharma turned to walk off but was stopped as a smaller hand grasped at her wrist, her fingers barely coming around the circumference.

"Why did you do it?" AJ asked, a pleading tone in her voice.

AJ tensed as she expected a harsh answer from the older woman. When a firm hand was placed on her shoulder, AJ couldn't help but flinch to which Kharma laughed.

"You don't need to be afraid." She replied, a kindness in her voice that somehow seemed so fitting for her.

The geek smiled at the tone, relaxing visibly.

"So why did you do it?"

"Because when I do become a mother," Kharma said in a hushed tone. "I don't want him to grow up in world where he's going to be subjected to things like that."

She cast a hard glare at the duo on the floor who were just beginning to stir.

"And I believe you know that better than anybody."

"But I've never-" Kharma cut AJ off with a wave of her hand.

"Things aren't always as they seem."

Those words rung through AJ as she made her way to Vince's office. The voices were now gone, as if the only thing that kept them going were the Bella's.

The brunette stopped in front of the wooden door with a golden plate screwed into the wood. She raised her fist to knock at the wood but when no reply came, AJ glanced behind her to check that no one was watching before she grabbed the metal knob and twisted.

The door swung open without a sound. Taking this as a sign everything was going good, AJ crept into the office.

The room was carpeted in a dull grey shag material and the walls were a cream color. The windows were drawn shut with blinds that were adjusted with a metallic cord in the corner of the window. A oak executive's desk stood in the middle of the room, a black leather chair sitting nonchalantly behind it, the back facing her.

Almost certain her boss was doing this to spite her, AJ walked slowly up to the desk, waiting patiently for Vince to turn around but soon, her patience wore thin and still the chairman refused to turn around to face her.

Finally snapping, AJ grabbed the side of the chair, swinging it around to face her. As the front came in view, there was no chair man of the WWE in the chair, not even a person.

Instead was a picture of the infamous dictator taped to the leather backing.

Spinning around on her heel, AJ was about to walk out when the door slammed shut. Standing next to the doorframe, legs crossed and leaning calmly against the wall, was the one and only CM Punk.

He wore a black t shirt, jeans and a baseball cap worn low over his eyes. His hair was still slicked back like usual but he wore a different expression. Something she almost didn't want to see under the hat.

AJ took a step back, eyeing him like the enemy.

"Come on AJ," He laughed. "We've talked before."

"And look where that landed me." She muttered darkly under her breath, glaring at him.

"And whose fault is that?" Punk asked, knowing she would be quick to anger.

"No ones!" AJ snapped, pushing off the desk and making her way to the door. She was surprised that Punk didn't at least attempt to stop her but she still tugged at the handle. Instead of opening soundlessly like it did last time, the door refused to budge.

AJ looked at the handle incredulously as her thumb sought out the grove of the key hole. The familiar jingle of keys coming from her left caused her to sigh. How could she be so naïve? After everything, would he really just let her walk out?

"What do you want?" AJ asked slowly, refusing to look at him.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to talk."

"You could've called."

Punk laughed humourlessly at those words.

"And what? And have you face the wrath of Daniel by yourself?"

"Excuse me." AJ shot back. "You weren't much better the last time we met."

"It was an-"

"Save it Punk!" She yelled, her grip on the door knob tightening as she struggled for self control.

"So," He said angrily. "all those times he's hurt you, you forgive him and when I screw up once, hell's frozen over?"

"Well he wasn't the one preaching!"

"I never preached! I just told you what you deserved!" Punk shouted, trying to get her to face him. He grabbed at her shoulder but she dodged him, side stepping his grip.

"You did! You gave me hope! You gave me something I had given up long ago! Then you snatched it away! I never believed in Daniel! But I believed in you!"

"So why don't you believe me now!"

"Because you were supposed to save me!"

The words caught him off guard as the petite girl start crying. Her entire being was quivering as if she had put her entire soul in that single sentence. AJ wrapped her arms around herself, as if the only one to hold her when she was upset was herself.

But that wasn't true.

Punk ran a hand through his hair, sighing at the thought of what he had done. Why, he thought, unconsciously walking towards her as she started crying, her wails filling the small room.

Everything he had done.

Everything he had said.

Had all led to her undoing.

Without realising it, CM Punk pulled AJ towards him. Her cries were silenced as she felt his strong arms around her.

"I'm sorry." Punk whispered into her ear. "I never intended for it to end that way."

"I'm not perfect. I got angry when Daniel Bryan told you everything I didn't want you to hear."

"I don't care whether you're perfect or not. Just be the one for me." AJ whispered, looking up at him with tear stained eyes.

CM Punk stared into them, completely mesmerized by the auburn eyes that bore into his soul.

"I'm not sure if I would be the one for you. You deserve more than me."

"But would I ever want more?" She replied desperately, as if she was the only thing holding him back.

Punk hesitated for a moment, trying not to let the doubts creep into his mind.

"I'm not sure I won't be like Daniel Bryan. I can't promise I won't lose my temper, be considerate or selfless."

"I only ask you promise me one thing." AJ whispered and Punk knew exactly what she was talking about.

He leant down, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I swear to you, AJ Lee," CM Punk whispered, his breath tickling her.

"That I will never, ever, hurt you."

"Swear on your championship?" AJ said teasingly.

He laughed at her thoughts, wondering if their inside jokes would forever revolve around that pigh headed blond.

"I think you know there are far more important things to promise on."

AJ smiled softly as she stood up on her tiptoes, planting a kiss on his cheek. As she dropped back to the ground, AJ admired her handy work as the WWE champion seemed to go through half a million shades of red in the space of three seconds.

"A-A-AJ…." Punk stammered and AJ giggled softly at his reaction.

"Stop acting like a school girl and grow some balls."

"This is coming from a midget half my height?" He retorted gently, ruffling her hair. AJ swiped at his taped hand but missed wildly.

"Am I the only one wondering why you wear your championship so low?"

CM Punk opened his mouth to reply when a knock came at the door. The straight edged superstar inserted the key and twisted the handle to reveal a rather irritable official with balding hair.

"I came to inform you that the Diva's championship match you organized is airing in a few minutes and Miss AJ is needed at wardrobe." He shoved past CM Punk and latched onto to AJ before dragging her away.

"What's he talking about?" AJ yelled behind her, not liking the all knowing smirk he wore on his face.

"I'm about to make the Diva's championship worth something."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! They got back together!(why am I saying this? I'm the author.)<strong>

**Anyway, I apologize for the random Kharma cameo. I love her! She's my fave Diva! I can't wait to see her back in action.(and for those who are going to review about her not having the baby, I am aware.)**

**I hoped you enjoyed this! This took forever though I honestly think it was worth it.**

**Please Review! I have no one to threaten anymore!(They all ran away...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**If you're wondering why this is up relatively early, I threw up this morning, so I stayed at home.**

**A.K.A My Pain = Your Pleasure**

**Anyway, thank you to all who favorited this story or alerted it. **

**And special thanks to those who reviewed! You are the people who make sure I keep up with my devious plot to get these two superstars together!**

**And even bigger thanks (and a cyber poptart) to Jaderose1 and RonRon10.**

**You guys are awesome! More awesome than the Miz!**

**Anyway, I do not own the WWE, any of the superstars or titan towers. But I do own this plot. THAT'S RIGHT WWE! I KNOW THAT THOSE PUPPY EYES AJ HAS BEEN GIVING CM PUNK ARE ALL THANKS TO ME!**

**Ahem, well, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Monday Night Raw. I am your host Michael Cole and next to me is Jerry the King Lawler."<p>

Michael Cole began his usual introduction of the show and Jerry then began talking about the recent events. John Cena versus John Laurinaitus, Sheamus in the fatal four way but the one that caused the biggest hype was CM Punk versus Daniel Bryan.

"And to throw AJ into that mix, the situation's going to be explosive!" Jerry yelled, flinging his hands up for emphasis.

"That's true! But Punk should stay away from AJ. Daniel Bryan's her boyfriend!" Cole retorted, glaring at his partner.

"Haven't you heard the rumours?" Lawler stared in disbelief at Michael Cole. "Daniel's been hurting AJ!"

"And whose mouth did that come out off?"

"Everyone's!"

"That's just trash! Daniel Bryan is an honest-"

He was cut off as 'Not enough for me' played in the background. The crowd cheered, knowing that the start of the match and the end of Michael Cole's commentary was near.

"Introducing first," Justin Roberts began, stepping into the ring. "From Miami, Florida. She is the reigning diva's champion, Layla!"

Layla stepped out from the ramp, flicking her curly chestnut hair before lifting up the Diva's championship proudly. Her crimson outfit shone in the spotlights and she hi fived the fans before climbing up on the apron and slipping through the ropes. Layla climbed up the turnbuckle and raised the metal belt proudly in the air before hopping down.

Calmly taking the microphone from the ring announcer, Layla spoke to the audience.

"Today, I recieved a message from the Board of Directors, saying that I would face a random opponent for my title."

There were signs of confusion as Layla soaked up the adulation, though a concerned look was plastered on her face.

"Why should I have to do something like this? It's not fair, especially since I've been a good chapion. It's not like the WWE is in a rush to replace me like Beth..."

The audience screamed assent and Layla smiled, flashing a pearly white grin at the crowd.

"But I don't care." She said confidently. "I'm going to be the Diva's champion for a long time. Longer than Beth Phoenix, longer than anyone in this company! So mysterious challenger,"

Layla turned to the entrance ramp and grinned confidently.

"Bring. It. On!"

The mass continued cheering, almost egging on the contender to emerge from the curtains.

Suddenly, 'Let's light it up' filled the arena and for a moment, it seemed no one was able to speak.

"Now, presenting the challenger, from Union City, New Jersey, AJ!"

The almost miniature diva walked out from behind the curtain before striking an all too familiar pose. She wore a red checked gym top and shorts with knee high converses emblazoned with a skull and crossbones. AJ beamed at the audience who were still astounded as she sauntered down the ramp.

Layla however, didn't look too surprised at the appearance of the Geek Goddess, an almost knowing smirk on her face as she watched AJ slide into the ring. She passed the championship to the referee and began stretching, all the time keeping an eye on her adversary. AJ coolly analyzed Layla, before oddly gesturing to the ramp, as if calling someone out.

No one would've expected a familiar electric guitar rift to air though.

Even the announcer stumbled with the words as the crowd started yelling again as the Straight Edge superstar emerged from the ramp, hair gelled back and ring boots laced up. There was no doubt what he was there for yet Justin Roberts still spoke.

"In the corner of the challenger, from Chicago Illinois. He is the WWE champion, CM Punk!"

Punk grinned as he walked down to the ring, stopping beside the apron. He admired the look of astonishment that was plastered onto the faces of everyone in the ring. Pausing to take in the electric atmosphere, he saw Jerry Lawler smiling like a child during Christmas while Michael Cole sat there gaping like a fish, opening and closing his mouth as if he was unable to find the words. But most of all, Punk looked at AJ, the wink she had sent him and the smile she wore on her face as the referee started the match.

Layla went for the clothesline first, AJ dodging but was hit with an elbow as Layla turned around. Stumbling back, AJ felt a boot hit her stomach, causing her to double over. Layla tried to follow up with a neck breaker but AJ wriggled out of the hold just in time, pushing the reigning champion into the turnbuckle. She rolled the diva's champion up but only got to the count of one before Layla kicked out. They rolled away from each other and began the intricate dance all over again.

The crowd seemed divided on who would win. One side chanted Layla and the other AJ. Michael Cole was still rendered speechless while Jerry commented the match, pausing every now and then to make a snide comment at the silence.

Punk however, kept his eyes trained on the duo. AJ had an upper hand now, wailing on the poor brunette, pounding the champion into the mat. Layla tried to twist out of the grip, but was yanked back and her face ran into an elbow identical to the one she had aimed at AJ at the beginning of the match. Layla took a step back, ducking as AJ went to punch her and she emerged behind the diva to pull her into a submission. Grabbing hold of the top rope quickly, AJ shook of Layla before rebounding and turning it into a hurricanna.

"Come on AJ." Punk whispered, tapping the mat impatiently. "You can do this.

Almost as if she had heard his words, AJ pulled Layla towards the ropes, going for the shiranui that she specialized. But as she got up onto the ropes, Layla wormed out of her grasp before sending the brunette into the floor.

Punk along with the rest of the audience flinched as AJ fell to the mat. Layla walked away for a moment, flicking her chocolate hair out of her face, revealing an almost smile on her face as she turned to finish off her opponent. Dragging AJ to the turnbuckle, Layla held her in a headlock firmly as she scaled the ropes, preparing for The Face Lift. The Diva's champion waved to her fans, revelling in the moment before her finisher.

And that's when she went wrong.

AJ weaselled out of the grip before grabbing hold of Layla's arm and pulling her to the ground. Without wasting a moment, AJ ran to the ropes, bouncing off them before running her knee into Layla. The diva fell back and AJ hooked the leg.

"One! Two! Three!"

It was imminent but CM Punk couldn't help but celebrate with the rest of the audience as AJ rolled off the almost unconscious Layla to retrieve her title from smiling referee, who patted her on the back.

Punk crawled into the ring, picking up the screaming diva who squealed at the sudden raise in height.

"I knew you could do it!" He yelled, spinning AJ around who laughed, hugging him around the neck.

"This is so cool!"

CM Punk feigned hurt at the comment.

"Is that all you've got to say? The Diva's championship is just cool?"

"No-"

"Wow," Punk interrupted. "no wonder they need somebody like you."

AJ smiled before placing a small kiss on his cheek. CM Punk blushed, mouth slightly open at the obvious sign of affection.

And then, the WWE universe went ballistic.

"Oh my god!" Jerry yelled into the microphone, almost deafening anybody in the near vicinity.

"They're going out! I knew it! That's fifty dollars Cole!"

"That bet was illegitimate!" The other commentator yelled, though unable to drag his eyes away from the couple in the ring. "She's still with Daniel Bryan! AJ's just playing Punk so that he-"

"Oh stop being such a cynical asshole Cole!" Lawler said, almost laughing at the disbelief in the crowd. "They're in love! It's undeniable!"

In the middle of the ring however, was a completely different story.

"You do know how to manipulate people don't you?" CM Punk whispered into AJ's ear, setting her down. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, causing her to blush.

"I almost think you would be just playing for Daniel Bryan to win at Over the Limit." Punk said, earning him a slap on the arm.

"You are the most infuriating person on this planet you know?"

"It's my job." He joked, ruffling her hair.

AJ opened her mouth to speak when 'Spin the Bottle' filled the air.

CM Punk walked out of the ring as Kaitlyn came out, dressed in her ring gear. The top was a rose red bikini top with silver straps while the bottom was shorts with a similar color scheme.

The taller blonde slid under the ring, before standing up and hugging her friend, spinning AJ around in a similar fashion to Punk.

"You're not supposed to do that without me!" Kaitlyn yelled, faking anger at the smaller diva. "Stop replacing me with Punk!"

AJ laughed at the comment, pulling Kaitlyn's arms off her as she felt a certain nausea come about her.

"I will never be able to replace you." She consoled, patting the taller woman on the arm comfortingly.

Kaitlyn smiled at the warm gesture before walking over to the ring ropes, asking for a mic. An official quickly answered her whim, presenting the diva with the asked object. Kaitlyn flashed a smile at the man who blushed a dark red. She enjoyed his reaction before turning her attention back to the newly crowned diva's champion.

"AJ! My sweet little Geek Goddess!" Kaitlyn said cheerfully into the microphone. "How glad am I to finally see you win your first diva's championship."

"And also get it on with CM Punk." She added with a thought, watching the two of them light up like Christmas lights. Laughing as the duo stammered in each other's defence, Kaitlyn spoke again, with more sincerity this time.

"It's great that you have the championship, the man, your happiness."

Kaitlyn paused for a moment, smiling still.

"However, you aren't the only one who can do things like this."

AJ shot her best friend a confused look. She took a step forward but the icy gaze from Kaitlyn made her back off.

Smiling at the fear in AJ's eyes, Kaitlyn reached into her boot and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"This is from the Board of Directors." She smirked at Punk who seemed to realize exactly what she was planning. He took a step forward toward the ring but from the expression on AJ's face, it was obvious that she would have his hide if he interfered.

"Per request of former world champion Daniel Bryan, one diva's championship title match is granted to the diva holding this contract. This contract can be enacted anytime, anywhere and in circumstances similar to the contract of MITB."

Folding the letter in half, she passed it to the official she had just met.

"And I'm cashing it in now."

"No." AJ whispered, looking pleadingly at the larger diva as the bell rung and Kaitlyn charged at her opponent.

Ducking swiftly under the punch, AJ backed to the other corner of the ring, as if still in disbelief over the current events.

"Kaitlyn, why?"

She was cut off again, as Kaitlyn came at her again. Diving in between the ropes, AJ slipped to near the announcer tables, looking for any sign of the kind person she had witnessed in Daniel's locker room. But when Kaitlyn climbed out of the ring, AJ knew that side of her was long gone. But she still didn't want to believe it.

"Kaitlyn! Stop this madness!" She begged. "We're best friends!"

She paused for a moment, before laughing cruelly. Kaitlyn ran towards her friend again, AJ not so lucky this time and was caught in a lock and dragged back into the ring.

The referee who was almost at the count of ten, stopped immediately and watched as AJ was rolled back into the ring. The diva's champion was quick to back away from the dominating figure who took her time to get back into the ring.

"Come on AJ." Kaitlyn taunted, eyeing the quivering diva with disinterested eyes. "You surely didn't win the diva's championship by hiding in the corner."

AJ shook her head, trying not to let the tears fall. She couldn't cry now. Not now, especially with everything she had. She'd escaped from Daniel, got the diva's championship and found her prince on the white horse.

"Fuck you! Let me get back to my girlfriend you bitch! Just because you can't get laid!"

AJ sighed despite the seriousness of the situation. So what if her prince didn't so much have a white horse as a motorcycle? The concept was still the same. It was something worth fighting for.

Rousing herself back into the match, AJ stood up. She saw Kaitlyn smirk at that move, as if she were glad to have an opponent who would fight back.

The two then locked up, twisting out of various holds before Kaitlyn finally tackled the smaller diva to the ground. AJ quickly got back to her feet, grabbing a wrist that was meant to be an incoming punch and turned it into an arm lock.

Kaitlyn grimaced at the pain shoot up her left arm before she grabbed the ropes, forcing the referee to tear the brunette away from her.

While AJ was distracted, Kaitlyn got to her feet and when the referee finally stopped pestering AJ, Kaitlyn went for the big clothesline.

AJ fell to the floor, her head pounding as she felt her arms being pulled behind her.

Almost instinctively, AJ pulled out of what she knew would be the Lotus Lock, getting to her feet and delivering a kick to Kaitlyn's head. She knew the CM Punk reference would be all over it but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Pulling the still dazed blonde to her feet, AJ dragged her to the middle of the ring, not even bothering with the ring ropes as she flipped up over Kaitlyn's head, intent on performing her Shiranui.

Unfortunately, that's where it went wrong.

Kaitlyn caught the smaller brunette mid air, placing her on the ground and sweeping her in Wedgie Flatliner.

AJ felt her leg being pulled up and she willed herself to kick out but the thudding continued without her moving.

"One! Two! Three!"

The bell was rung and she opened her eyes to see Kaitlyn being handed the silver title which she held up proudly moments ago. Spin the Bottle filled the arena but there was no cheering like before, yet no booing either. The crowd was simply too shocked to even react.

Then Carmen Electric kicked in and the mixed reactions started.

"No, please no." AJ pleaded, as if doing this would make it all a dream but the music continued to play and the Yes! chants only got louder.

She sat up, throwing her hair out of her face as Daniel Bryan entered the ring.

The former world champion cast her a single disgusted look and she knew that was exactly what he always felt for her. But when Kaitlyn went up to him and kissed him, AJ felt a part of her heart break.

A part of her heart that wasn't meant to exist.

"You finally realized didn't you?" Daniel asked smugly, wrapping an arm around Kaitlyn's waist.

"You finally figured out how worthless you were? You won the diva's championship and then lost it to your best friend in mere moments. You were always in her shadow AJ, there's no denying it."

With every word and insult that he spat at her, AJ felt something different from the constant disappointment she felt with herself.

She felt anger.

As AJ started to pull herself to her feet, the fire inside of her burned fiercer. Every hateful phrase, degrading comment, how could it all be her fault.

"You were never beautiful enough, tall enough or even smart enough. There's no way you really thought this could work out did you?"

Then there were the times he had laid hands on her. AJ cringed as she remembered the times she had worn make up to hide the bruises from Kaitlyn yet all the time she knew. And Daniel Bryan wasn't helping either. Did having your arm being wrought out of shape really make you anymore beautiful?

"You weren't even technically talented. All those times you won, it was all because of me! Are you even listening to me!"

Daniel Bryan shoved the now standing AJ away from him, but what he didn't expect was AJ fighting back.

Grabbing him by the shoulders, AJ flipped over him, sending the Washington native to the canvas in her patented sliced bread #2. Once he was down, AJ rolled him over and pulled his arm out from underneath him. Sitting the on the small of his back, AJ leant down to whisper something into his ear.

"Payback."

AJ locked both legs around his arm, putting him in an all too familiar position before she linked her hands around his neck and pulled.

And didn't it feel good.

Daniel started screaming before long as Kaitlyn tried to pull AJ off him without much success. Doctors, referees, superstars, swarmed the ring as they desperately tried to get the former diva's champion off him.

"Get off him!" Kaitlyn screamed, hitting AJ with everything she had.

"AJ! This isn't like you!" Aksana pleaded, tears smudging her mascara.

"You can't do this! He's an important superstar!" Michael Cole complained, his irritating voice grating on everyone's nerves.

They're words were meaningless to her as the pain filled cries echoed through the arena. Daniel's face contorting in the same hurt that he had inflicted onto her without a second thought.

"AJ. That's enough."

A midst all the hysteria and screaming was one rational voice. A soft yet decisively stern one. A taped hand held her shoulder gently and AJ felt her grip on Daniel Bryan loosen, her hands separating to brush away something in the corner of her eye.

Tears.

Almost jumping off Daniel, AJ ran towards Punk, throwing her arms around him, as if he were her lifeline. CM Punk held her as the other wrestlers swarming around the former world champion who clutched desperately at his left arm.

The crowd disbanded as officials signalled for the clearance of the ring for the next match. Superstars reluctantly backed off, heading back stage to get ready for whatever was next on the schedule. CM Punk led AJ backstage, her tears visible soaking through his shirt to the shock of the WWE universe.

"I'm sorry." He heard her whisper as he went to exit the arena. Punk directed her blindly to the car park.

"It's not your fault." He tried again when no answer came.

"I threw away the title shot. I basically threw your hard work down the drain." AJ pulled away from him, brushing away the tears that kept spilling over.

"No wonder Daniel thinks I'm pathetic." She said with a humorless laugh. CM Punk opened his mouth to speak but AJ silenced him with a hand.

"Don't say it." She spoke softly, almost inaudible among the chatter of the staff. "Don't lie about it. I'm not in the mood."

Regardless of the warning, Punk still spoke.

"You were amazing out there."

AJ turned around sharply, glaring at the straight edge superstar.

"I told you not to lie!"

"Whoever said I was lying?"

When his question was only answered with silence, CM Punk smiled. Despite what had happened out there, there was no doubt in his mind that AJ still took every one of Daniel Bryan's words to heart.

"Still speechless? Punk teased.

"You're awful aren't you?" AJ mumbled, walking away from him as Punk tried to hug her.

"You're throwing away your career for me. I'm not exactly good material for you."

"What is a belt worth when I can have you?"

She laughed, throwing her head back.

"If you don't want your WWE championship, give it to me!" AJ said, turning around to hit him gently. But her wrist was caught and she was pulled closer towards him until she hit his chest.

"I'm getting so sick of you hitting me." Punk growled, though AJ only laughed at the tone of authority.

"Go ahead, sue me for domestic abuse." She threatened, turning around and flashing her best serious face.

"We're together now remember? Like you said, it's 'technically' domestic abuse."

Before AJ could retort, Punk silenced her with a quick kiss on the lips. He stood back, admiring his handiwork as AJ stood there gaping at him.

"Are you done staring? I know I'm good looking and all but seriously, it's getting creepy."

CM Punk was cut off as a hand came across his face, leaving a light stinging sensation as AJ stormed off.

Placing a hand to his cheek he smiled at the words she hadn't denied.

They were together.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! That was a weird twist.<strong>

**And I tried to make the matches longer than the one minute ones on Raw and Smackdown but it seems I failed. (I'm sorry divas division.) **

**Anyway, since I haven't ****found more people to threaten, I am going to pull a real evil move!**

**Review or CM Punk get's it!**

***is hit with a GTS***

**P.S. I'm going on a HIATUS. It's my camp coming up next week and I won't be on here for about a week. **

**P.S.S. This HIATUS is not the fault of the GTS. If it was, I wouldn't be sitting here, I'd be hunting Punk down. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back from camp!**

**It wasn't the most pleasant thing, I had to jump in a freezing cold lake to get a canoe.**

**Anyway, anybody see that look that AJ keeps giving Kane?**

**Whoever reviewed and said Kane should be in this story is a mind reader.(I salute you)**

**Thank you to all who alerted, favorited and a big thanks to those who reviewed!**

**You're a huge part of why I continue to write!(attempting to get these two together being the other)**

**And a ginormous thanks to RonRon10 who has been one of the most constant reviewers and has been with us from day 1.**

**Anyway! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or in any way are affiliated with it's superstars. I do, however, own this plot. And if you don't like it, I've got two words for ya: Suck It!**

* * *

><p>Over the limit had come and gone, and of course, the controversy surrounding the Punk and Daniel Bryan match had spiralled out of control at this point. People were saying he had won while others were saying that he tapped out first.<p>

CM Punk sat in his own locker room, listening to AJ yell at people over the phone, insisting that the majority of WWE universe already knew what had happened at the previous Raw! wasn't a spur of the moment.

Her hair already had yet to be styled by wardrobe and hung in a low ponytail down her back. A baggy T-shirt with the Avengers on them was thrown over black cargo shorts. The rubber soled All Star converses hardly sounded against the linoleum as AJ stomped around the benches, one hand shoved into her pocket.

She gripped the sleek IPhone tightly, pacing the room, pausing every now and then to shout at them the reasons as why the writers shouldn't keep up this ruse.

"No! The entire world already knows! That's not the point! What!"

AJ's tone changed completely at this, pausing as her eyes widened in shock. Emotions flashed over her face like a slideshow that moved far too quickly for him to read.

"I don't even have a script! Oh no! Don't you dare give me that tone!"

Punk couldn't help but chuckle. He had long given up fighting the creative team. When they wanted something, they were going to get it, come hell or high water.

AJ cussed a few profanities into thing before locking the phone and running a hand through her hair in frustration, looking as if she wanted to throw the accursed thing at the wall.

"Don't throw that." Punk begged, faking desperation. "I just got a new one."

If looks could kill, CM Punk was sure he wouldn't be sitting here right now. But fortunately for our favorite straight edge super star, all AJ could do was just glare daggers at him.

Seeing the frustrated look on his new girlfriend's face, Punk patted the seat next to him and AJ dropped into it. As she leant back, he wrapped a comforting arm around her and AJ leant on his shoulder, letting out an exhausted sigh.

"They want me to interfere in your match with Daniel Bryan." She muttered, playing with her shirt, tracing Hawkeye's arrow along the print of the shirt.

CM Punk raised an eyebrow at this.

"Like?"

AJ sighed at his cluelessness.

"Like a damsel in distress, like a fragile little girl. Just like how I was with Daniel?"

"But what's the difference?" He asked teasingly.

"I'm wearing a CM Punk T-shirt." AJ replied with a smirk.

"That does make a very big difference…."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." She said with a laugh. AJ got off the chair, shaking her hair out of her pony tail.

"I'd better get to wardrobe. Don't break anything while I'm gone."

"No promises!" CM Punk yelled after her as AJ waltzed out the door. She heard his words and smiled.

That simple gesture warmed him, unlike anything he had ever felt before. It made him feel like there was something outside of wrestling that he was missing. Something that had to do with her…..

"Snap out of it Punk!" He murmured to himself, tapping his cheek in punishment. "You've got a match on in five. You can't afford to think like a sentimental idiot."

It was too bad he was becoming one just for one, crazy, sadistic, brunette gamer.

Sighing in defeat to his inner romantic, CM Punk stood up, stretching slightly before heading to the door.

His hand was just lingering on the metal handle when the green door swung open revealing a sullen diva.

CM Punk smiled grimly as he stood back.

"Hello Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn glared at him, arms crossed over her turquoise singlet. Her denim shorts were replaced with a far too short black mini skirt with matching stiletto heels. Noticing the change in the 'Girl Next Door', Punk realized Daniel had already begun influencing her.

Kaitlyn raised a curious eyebrow at his gaze in which Punk raised his hands in self-defence. Letting out an impatient breath, she spoke.

"Are you going to let me in or just keep me in the doorway?"

"I like the doorway." Punk replied darkly, his intent clear. But Kaitlyn refused to budge, glaring at him and Punk relented.

"If you must." He muttered, stepping aside as the blonde diva strode in as if she owned the place.

Sitting almost delicately on the chair AJ lay in a moment ago, Kaitlyn crossed her legs and gestured to him.

"Are you going to sit down or not?" She asked bluntly.

CM Punk shook his head, almost politely at the request.

"Sorry, no protection means I don't go there."

Kaitlyn sighed at his theatrics, slamming her hand down on the iron chair next to her.

"Sit. Down. Now."

Sighing at her demands, Punk walked over to the iron chair, sitting down on it gingerly as if one wrong move would send a blade whizzing across the room to decapitate him, Seeing his cautiousness, Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked, flicking hair over her shoulder.

"I tend to stay away from backstabbing hoeskis so…."

"Enough with the jokes Phil." Kaitlyn threatened and Punk let out a humourless laugh.

"And you dating the woman beater wasn't one? And who gave you the right to call me that?"

"It's your legal name-"

"No." CM Punk interrupted with a wave of his hand. "I changed that long ago. But answer the first question."

"Daniel Bryan isn't-" Kaitlyn was cut off again by an insistent superstar.

"No he is one." He flinched as he remembered the first time he saw exactly what the 'Yes!' lock was capable off.

"I've seen the damage. Without the make up."

"That was for attention." Kaitlyn shot back but Punk didn't seem to hear her.

"It was for the exact opposite."

"You're delusional."

"I'd say the same about you."

CM Punk watched in amusement as Kaitlyn stood up, the chair falling backwards, clattering against the floor.

"You don't know AJ." She spat out, venom in her voice.

"And yet why do I get the feeling I know her better than you?"

He barely got the last word out before Punk felt an all too familiar stinging sensation burn across his face. Punk felt something flare up as he stood up, towering over the Diva's champion. Kaitlyn seemed to recognize the sudden change in attitude as she backed away.

"You're too rude." She said desperately, trying excuse herself. Kaitlyn turned around to leave but she felt herself being pulled back and twisted around. As she spun around, faster than she could react, a taped fist appeared inches away from her face.

Like CM Punk was going to hit her.

Kaitlyn jerked back, falling to the floor, eyes wide with fear. Her hands scrabbled across the floor, searching for anything to defend herself.

Or just for an escape route.

Because Kaitlyn had experienced this the night before, and the one before that. She knew the risks that came with someone like Daniel Bryan. But she had the gold, she had the spot on the grand stage, she shone so bright her skin burned.

And she wanted it regardless of the cost.

CM Punk watched at the various emotions flashed across her face, reading them individually, telling the story that he already knew but couldn't seem to confirm.

The pity, the hurt and the adulation that everyone craves.

It was so clear on her face, it couldn't have been more noticeable if it was lit up in neon. Desperation, craving and an almost guilt over everything she had done to achieve what she had now. It was almost pathetic.

But he laughed.

It was something he couldn't help. After Kaitlyn had gone through hell and back, CM Punk couldn't see how he could pity a woman who had deserted her best friend for a future this bleak.

The blonde diva glared at him, staring at him indignantly from her spot on the floor as she picked herself up, dusting the dirt of the back of her skirt.

"What was that for?"

"This is what you get when you come into my world and mess with it." Punk told her, as Kaitlyn headed for the door, shaking slightly. Her steps were unsteady and the cruel side of him couldn't help but taunt that.

"You tell lies and when faced with the truth, you react aggressively. You deny what you know deep down because you long for the fairy tale you've made for yourself. The prince has traded his soul for the gold so he has nothing left to give you."

"Then give the gold back to him." Kaitlyn muttered, just loud enough for him to hear it.

"Pardon?" Punk asked, as if he still didn't understand her plea.

"Give him back his gold. Then I can have my prince right?"

CM Punk smiled at her, even though Kaitlyn's back was turned to him.

"Is that what you came to ask me? To beg me to give him the title?" Punk asked, toying with the diva's champion.

"I want my happy ending."

He shook his head sadly, walking past her towards the entrance where he would soon be wrestling.

"So why did you steal hers?"

Without looking behind him, CM Punk could tell he had hurt Kaitlyn. But it was the only way he knew how to react. No words of comfort, no treaty, no peace.

Backstage, he passed Sheamus, fresh from his match with David Otunga. They bumped shoulders, glancing at each other before sharing a knowing look. A look was shared between the champions and he nodded, as if he understood what was said though there were no words passed.

But CM Punk could only pray that the Great White knew exactly what he meant.

* * *

><p>The night was already old, the black drifting into a navy blue and the stars didn't seem so bright anymore. The city however, was lit up as brightly as always, the sun having no effect on them at all. The streets were still packed with cars, regardless of the fact that it was two in the morning and the inhabitants were supposed to be fast asleep. But this was the city that never slept, never slowed and most definitely didn't stop for the weary.<p>

And this made CM Punk wonder how he was fortunate enough to acquire what many had missed out.

The room was larger, as if the WWE still thought he was going to turn tail and run off with the title at any moment. The furniture seemed more expensive, the baths bigger and the service all the more obsessive. It had taken almost five minutes for AJ to get rid of every one of the butlers and maids that had pestered them ever since the two had stumbled in, bruises forming on every imaginable place and more.

So here he was, with nothing on but a pair of black shorts and DragonBall Z socks courtesy of AJ's geekiness. The tape around his wrist had been long removed and Punk was sure she had used some kind of shampoo on him because he smelt like vanilla.

Speaking of AJ, Punk thought, turning over to look at the completely passed out diva in the chair. AJ had been determined to tend to his every need, virtually dressing him and forcing him into the bath. CM Punk felt like he almost had a mother again.

His chest hurt at the thought of a mother. His childhood had always been somewhat lacking. True to his name, he was raised like a punk. When he was little, Punk thought it was normal to go through one packet a day, pass out after a day of work which later turned out to only be a day at the bar.

His mother was always there, sort of like a light he didn't realize until it was too late. Until the darkness crept in and the stench couldn't be scrubbed from your skin. But through the nights of sadness, and even the days when the despair still seemed to creep in, she was always there.

Still looking at her, CM Punk couldn't see the physical resemblance at all. AJ, in her handmade CM Punk shirt and shorts, looked nothing like the dark haired woman in the skirts and collared shirts.

But they were still able to wind him easily around their finger.

Sitting up in the crisp double bed, Punk stepped off the bed, feet hitting the bamboo floor a little harder than he would have preferred. Walking without thinking, he found himself standing in front of the sleeping brunette.

AJ lay almost awkwardly in the cushioned chair. Her arms dangled off the rests, her head resting on her chest. The roan colored hair falling over her eyes, like a waterfall, hiding her from the world. AJ's chest rose and fell slowly and rhythmically from the peaceful dream she had.

Punk couldn't help it as he pushed the curtain of hair out of the way, revealing her sleeping face. AJ seemed peaceful in the world of sleep, no Daniel Bryan to hurt her, no Kaitlyn to betray her.

"And maybe it would be better if I was out of your life as well." He murmured to himself.

Punk stroked her cheek, feeling the all too familiar warmth rise up in him. AJ shifted in her sleep, as if sensing his unease as well. Her hand fell into her lap, the other one coming up to hold his.

"You're such a child you know?" Punk whispered, entwining his fingers with hers.

Slowly, he lifted her, carrying her in a way Punk had seen other couples carry each other. Legs looped over one arm and her arms over another.

"She's lighter than I thought." Punk said out loud, unable to keep the words to himself.

Walking the few steps it took, he laid AJ down on the bed, trying not to be as awkward as he felt. Reaching for the discarded blanket, Punk was about to cover her when he heard AJ stir. Her eyelids flickered open before chestnut orbs stared at him, in slight bewilderment.

"Punk?" AJ's voice was still drowsy with sleep as she tried to pull herself up but CM Punk pushed her back down.

"Go back to sleep…" He whispered, trying to coo AJ back into her slumber.

"If I'm sleeping in the bed, where are you going to sleep?"

Punk shrugged, pushing her back down though by now, the wide eyed diva was awake.

"The chair? You pulled it off."

"You're injured." AJ huffed, brushing his hand off and sitting up once again. "We can share."

CM Punk froze for a moment, looking at AJ as if she were speaking another language. Didn't that have… implications?

"B-B-But…."

"Yes?" AJ replied, all too innocently. She looked up at him with wonder, still waiting for his answer as Punk opened and closed his mouth, unable to find the words to explain exactly what was happening.

The geek goddess raised an eyebrow, almost in imitation of the Rock before sighing and pulling him onto the bed. Punk, not expecting the sudden move, fell face first into the soft blanket, arms flailing from the sudden lack of oxygen as AJ yanked him further into the queen sized bed.

"Gerroff me!" Punk yelled, lashing out blindly as his face was dragged across the mattress.

His only response however, was barely concealed laughter from AJ as she poked him, enjoying his reaction as Punk continued to struggle, only entangling himself further in the quilt until the only sign there was an aggravated second city saint under all the fluff and fabric was a bearded head sticking out of the roll.

"Get me out AJ!" Punk screamed, trying to move though the attempt only caused the brunette to crack up louder.

"You-look-like" AJ blurted out between laughs as she clutched at her sides.

"Like a big, fat caterpillar!"

CM Punk stared at her incredulously while AJ laughed again, as if the five words were the funniest words in the world.

"What is that supposed to mean!" He raged, squirming out of the blanket and tackling her. AJ squealed as Punk caught her, pinning her down.

"Let me go!" She pleaded, trying to wriggle out of his grip but Punk's grip was unrelenting.

"Since you like laughing so much, how about I tickle you!"

Using his other hand, Punk mercilessly tickled AJ who started screaming, her face going red with the laughter.

"Stop it!" She got out, trying not to laugh anymore as Punk prodded her stomach. AJ yelled again, trying to kick him but CM Punk moved aside with ease.

"Shh." He chastised teasingly. "You'll wake up all the neighbours."

"Piss off Punkers!" AJ yelled, kicking out as always.

CM Punk froze at the nickname, ceasing the torture, allowing AJ a moment breather.

"What, did you just call me?" He asked again, unable to believe what he had heard.

"Nothing…." She teased, smirking at Punk's confusion.

"Did you just call me Punkers?" He said, knowing that cheeky smile anywhere.

At her silence, Punk laughed, the sudden absurdity of the situation.

"You did, didn't you?" He said, poking AJ.

"Did not!" She insisted but Punk cut her off.

"I am no teddy!"

Even without the physical contact, AJ burst out laughing again.

"I'm not even cuddly!"

"And I will object to that." She shot back, smiling warmly at him, the simple movement making Punk feel the familiar fluttering in his chest.

"Even with the beard?"

"That's different." AJ said, trying to push him off her but Punk refused to be moved.

"And you think you know-"

CM Punk stopped as the door opened and a distinctly female scream was heard. Punk turned around and saw two people standing in the doorway.

The first was the most recognizable, though not in the teddy bear pajamas. He had an imposing figure, muscles in places CM Punk hadn't known was possible until he had met the man. The army crew cut couldn't possible look dishevelled but given the wide eyed look of astonishment that was plastered onto John Cena's face, it did.

The second person to intrude into their room was smaller and had long curly auburn hair. She wore a fluffy white bathrobe with the tie done loosely around the waist, her hands were over her mouth and CM Punk knew exactly what had happened.

"CM Punk! What exactly are you doing to AJ!" Layla screamed, storming over and pulling the WWE champion off AJ, who was still dazed from the presence of two new people.

Punk stumbled back, brushing the former diva champion's hand of his shoulder.

"What did I do wrong this time?"

"You-You-" Layla stammered, face red with rage.

"You tried to rape her!"

"I-I-I tried, to rape you?" Punk said, looking over to AJ who had her face buried in the pillow, desperately not trying to let any sound escape.

But much to his surprise, Layla walked over, holding the petite girl's shoulder comfortingly.

"It's okay AJ." Layla said softly, petting AJ's head. "I won't let him hurt you anymore…."

"What are you talking about?" CM Punk said, confused as Layla continued to glare daggers at him. He took a step toward the direction of the two women but was stopped as John placed an iron hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

"I would advise you not to make another move or I might just snap your neck."

Punk stared at the Cenation leader with bewilderment. Despite the teddy bear pajamas, the dark tone and expression made the hulk-like man more intimidating than most men were. John's hand was firmly latched onto his shoulder and Punk had no doubt in his mind that one wrong move on his part would equate to something broken or worse.

"AJ," He said, trying to catch the diva's eye as Layla slowly sat her up, AJ's face covered behind the curtain of hair.

"Tell them I did nothing wrong before this monster decides to put me in a wheelchair."

The giant hand tightened and CM Punk winced slightly under the pressure.

"Come on AJ, this has gone on long enough." He tried again, as Layla stared at him incredulously.

"You tried to rape her and you expect her to defend you!" The diva yelled at him, eyes blazing with the untamed anger that she used only in the ring.

"I didn't rape her, AJ's just kidding." Punk sighed before turning to address the geek goddess once more.

"This is going way too far April."

Punk felt himself being twisted around as he came face to face with John Cena.

"Is this just a joke to you Punk?" John whispered, his voice dark with killer intent.

"This woman has gone through Daniel Bryan and has somehow managed to move on off that sick bastard. And here you are, doing exactly what he did, assaulting her. What kind of man are you?"

CM Punk raised his hands in self-defence, stepping away from the infuriated superstar.

"A man who is willing to pay poptarts for his life."

The sentence seemed to snap something inside of John Cena. The former WWE champion advanced forward, wrists clenched but Punk made no move to defend himself or even flee.

Just before John was about to hit the straight edge saviour, an almost miniscule figure placed itself between Punk and Cena, arms thrown out to defend the current champion.

John halted instantly, surprise plastered onto his face as he watched AJ defend Punk. Once she was sure that John wasn't charging at them, AJ turned around, smiling at the second city saint before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I demand two whole boxes."

* * *

><p><strong>So, was the twist good for you?<strong>

**RonRon10 gave me the idea to put Layla and Cena together.**

**And for those of you who wished for more AJxCMPunk fluff, I semi granted your wish.**

**And in this story commemorative twenty thousand words,**

**I'm going to give the first reviewer one wish!  
><strong>

**This is what the next chapter is going to be about!**

**So if they wish for something crazy like Princess Punk(dear god) or a nice Michael Cole, it is no longer under my control.**

**Good Luck!**

**P.S. Yes, you did just read about John Cena in teddy bear pajamas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**It's been a while hasn't it?**

**Unfortunately, I haven't been able to write up a chapter so this one is written by Quinne. **

**Be nice to her!**

**Thank you to all those who alerted and favorited this story!**

**You are all very nice people and may you all one day find a CM Punk of your very own!**

**And a big, BIG thank you to all those who reviewed. **

**Especially RonRon10: You are one of my friends who inspire me!**

**And shadowgrneyes: I'm afraid the smackdown for Daniel Bryan shall have to wait to the next chapter!**

**P.S. Does anybody actually know the official pairing name for CM Punk and AJ?**

* * *

><p>CM Punks shot an all knowing smirk at the wide eyed Cenation leader as AJ grinned at the promise of the sugary treats.<p>

"You obviously don't know me well enough." Punk said, smiling back at the Geek Goddess who had looped her arm around his.

The words snapped John out of his bewilderment and he laughed shakily, rubbing the back off his head. The surprise seemed to have worn of the former Diva's champ as well as she made her way to John's side.

"That wasn't nice AJ." Layla scolded, her accent thick. She blinked back tears that were shed when they thought that the petite diva had been defiled.

AJ threw her an apologetic look though a mischievous light danced behind them.

"Sorry Lay! I couldn't resist, Punkers was being really mean!"

Punk rolled his eyes at the name and groaned.

"You're going to stick with that thing?"

AJ nodded all too cheerfully much to his dismay.

"It's adorable, just like you!"

CM Punk groaned again as Layla started laughing.

"Is this your way of tormenting me? Giving me nicknames?" He complained, reaching out to tickle her but the brunette jumped behind the figure of John Cena.

"And then you go ditching me for SuperCena? I am hurt AJ."

"I don't deal well with broken hearts either." She replied, poking her head from around John's arms. "You saw how I was. Are you going to go ballistic and attack Colt?"

"You express your rage by attacking your best friend?" Punk smirked at the comment.

John turned to Layla with a look of helplessness on his face as his body was being used as a barrier.

"Is this some kind of demented form of flirting?" He whispered to the latino diva who looked at the two as if she were seeing her children grow up for the first time.

"They're in love." Layla talked back furiously, slapping the superstar on the arm as AJ and CM Punk proceeded to play a game of tag around him.

John sighed in defeat, there was just no way around women when it came to love. They were either in love or in love with the idea of being in love.

"Next thing you know, you'll be joining in to-"

He was cut off as Layla proceeded to tackle Punk who was a fingertip away from grabbing onto AJ's arm.

"Don't you dare CM Punk!" She yelled, placing her foot onto his chest. "You hurt AJ and I swear I will personally make sure you will never father children!"

With each word, she pressed her foot down harder, causing Punk to gasp for air at the end of the sentence with AJ looking on in half hidden curiosity.

"I will make you wish you were dead! How dare you even try to hurt her!" Layla continued to scream at him, though half the words were lost as she laughed uncontrollably.

Punk took this opportunity to roll out from under her, Layla falling to the ground as she was unbalance. Panic flashed through the face of John Cena as he dived to catch the curly haired woman. CM Punk paid no attention to the duo as he leapt over, catching the Geek Goddess as she spun to run away. He locked both arms around her waist, pulling her off the ground.

"Did you really think you could run away?" He whispered into her ear, his breath causing her to squirm.

"Yeah..." AJ murmured half-heartedly as she stopped struggling.

"You really are the most ridiculous and crazy girl on this planet." Punk sighed, setting the 95 pound diva on the floor.

"You're all fire and lightning one minute and then, you're meeker than Michael Cole without pants."

AJ's jaw dropped at the comparison, indignation flashing through her eyes.

"How dare you compare me to that man! He's like a pumpkin! All you can do with him is carve him out and stick him on the lawn to scare the kids away!"

CM Punk laughed, thinking off the infamous commentator stuck to a lawn on Halloween in nothing but the embarrassment labelled 'wrestling gear'.

"You," He began as he reached over to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "are the most amazing girl I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"And you're the one who just called me crazy."

"Hey, what can I say? I dig crazy chicks."

Punk smiled, as he took her hand in his, placing a soft kiss to it as he got down on one knee.

"Will you Miss AJ Lee, give me the pleasure of-"

"If this is a marriage proposal," AJ interrupted, snatching her hand back. "I refuse."

CM Punk shot her a confused look as he stood up, cocking his head to the side.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go out of late night pizza but…"

"Oh my god yes!"

AJ screamed, jumping into Punk who caught her. AJ wrapped her arms around his neck and crawled onto his back before squeezing her knees at his stomach.

"Go horsey!" She yelled, pointing at the open door.

"I thought my nick name was Punkers." He muttered as he obeyed her order and ran out the door.

"That man better treat her right." Layla threatened, sitting up on the wood floor, glaring at the empty space where CM Punk once was.

"Calm down Lay." John said comfortingly. He placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing the tension out of her. "Punk's a good man, even if he has an odd nickname."

"You've got one too, Johnny boy." Layla said teasingly, poking him in the chest.

"You love to push it don't you?" He muttered, leaning down to kiss Layla's forehead.

Weird nicknames or not, John had that strange feeling that he knew Punk was going to treat AJ right, even if the creative decided to make their on screen relationship take a turn for the worst. As soon as those thoughts entered his head, Cena shook them out.

"I'm becoming a woman with all this talk about love." He whispered, enjoying the little bit of quality time he had with his new girlfriend. After all, when you're a WWE superstar, sometimes, it's all you can do to enjoy the simple pleasures.

* * *

><p>CM Punk went down the spiral staircase, two steps at a time. His bare feet slipped a few times on the marble, causing AJ to squeal, earning both of them the looks of everyone in the hotel.<p>

"You need to learn to be quieter." Punk said, turning back for a moment to see AJ who had her head buried into his shoulder, as if one look up equalled certain death. He stood still on the ground floor, waiting patiently for the little diva to finally look up.

"Everybody's looking at us." He whispered to her, earning him a glare.

"It's not because of me," She retorted accusingly. "it's because you're half naked!"

CM Punk almost dropped AJ at those words as he realised exactly how ridiculous he must've looked. Punk looked down as the bright orange and blue Dragonball socks stared back at him, almost as if they were mocking him for wearing them.

At the point of dying from shame, Punk only barely noticed the black t-shirt waved in front of his face. Releasing one hand grab it, he turned his head to see AJ who smiled.

"I always come prepared." She said proudly, as Punk dropped her for a moment to slide the shirt on. AJ watched him intently, hiding a smile at her ingenuity.

"Stop looking so proud of yourself." He said jokingly, kneeling down for her to jump back on. "You're the one who wanted to go out for pizza."

"You want to go out half naked in DragonBall socks? Be my guest Punkers." AJ threatened but she complied, hopping onto his back as Punk began walking towards the glass sliding doors.

The night air was chilly, but Punk wouldn't expect anything less at three am in the morning. The stars were still out, though vastly out shined with their neon counterparts of this city. People still bustled around, the traffic still moving at a remarkably slow pace.

Punk turned to his left, walking slowly in and out of the constant stream of people. The weight on his back was nothing compared to what he lifted in the gym and he could feel AJ staring at the lit up world around her, wide eyed at the busy world.

"Never been to a really busy city before?" Punk asked, taking in the sights as well.

AJ shook her head, her eyes never leaving the view though.

"Not without Kaitlyn, it was always with her."

CM Punk looked at her, eyes filled with confusion and AJ laughed at his cluelessness.

"It's a poetic sort of thing. The world looks different when you're with different people."

"Ah." He said, as if those two sentences made everything perfectly clear. The silence stretched between the two, as they were both caught up in their own worlds, AJ admiring the view and CM Punk admiring her.

He didn't know how many times he had to repeat it to himself but every day that she was away from that man, Daniel Bryan, AJ looked more alive. Her hazel eyes were brighter, her chocolate hair wavier, but most of all her smile. It seemed to glow, no matter how bright the sun or dark the room. It was never that way with the gold obsessed freak. It was always hidden, as if having something that amazing were a crime itself.

AJ finally noticed that Punk's gaze was still trained on her and she blushed, the red standing out against her skin.

"Are we there yet?" She asked shyly.

Punk looked away, embarrassed that he had been caught staring as he mumbled something about it being a little while away.

Sure enough, a little less than a block later, a quaint little pizza shop came into view. The majority of the crowd seemed to ignore it, but a few strayed away from the stream and stepped into the warm light coming from the glass window.

Pushing open the painted green door, Punk was greeted with a burst of warm air and the aroma of cooking tomato and bread. There was a low hum of chatter and the restraint seemed relatively full. Groups of people laughed over circular tables covered with red checked cloth. On each table stood a small candle in a jar and a basket of bread sticks. A bottle of wine was offered but Punk knew better than to even touch it.

A short, pudgy man dressed in white chef's clothing came up to them. His hair was greying and he had a curly moustache. His nose was flat and dapple grey eyes twinkled from the folds of skin that came with age.

The man's eyes lit up with recognition for the straight edge superstar and he took Punk's hand in his, shaking it firmly.

"Signor Punk! It's been so long! When was the last time you visited?"

CM Punk laughed at the prefix for his name, smiling at the old man.

"Almost a year ago Donatello. This was the first place I went after I stole the belt and you had to hide me from the WWE security."

Donatello smiled even brighter, dimples forming in the sides of his face. Turning around, he caught sight of AJ who was still holding onto Punk.

"Who's the signorina? Punk! Don't tell me you've been dating more bambinas again! Remember what happened last time you brought Beth to my shop?"

Punk cringed as the memory of his last girlfriend came back. Beth had been rude, obnoxious and even had the gall to insult the food. CM Punk still found himself apologizing to Donatello to this very day.

"Don't worry," Punk assured. "this one's nothing like Beth."

The second city saint propped AJ down before pushing her to the front of him.

"AJ, this is the pizza shop owner, Donatello and Donatello, this is my new girlfriend, AJ."

AJ smiled and extended her hands, the old man grasping them firmly in his. For a moment, suspicion flashed across his face and CM Punk tensed, but the hostility died away and a warm smile bloomed on his face. Donatello bowed in a kindly fashion before leading the way into the restaurant.

Waiters in tuxedos wove themselves around the tables and Punk, trays lined with steaming plates or glass cups. Despite his size, the head chef managed to manoeuvre his way through the crowd easily. And for all the WWE training, CM Punk still found himself bumping elbows with various customers.

Eventually, the trio broke out of the mass of humanity, as Donatello led the way, up a flight of stairs where small herb pots sat on the sills of the windows. After climbing at least ten flights of stairs, the pudgy chef finally fiddled with a ring loaded with keys before eventually pulling out a tiny silver one.

Almost elegantly, Donatello slid the key into the lock, his fingers almost meeting the iron of the handle as he wriggled it around. The silence stretched and as AJ wondered if their climb was all for nothing, a barely audible click was heard and the door swung open.

The cold air welcomed them, shocking both of them as did the view from it. They were high above the city, so high that the cars were nothing more than moving sparks of light. The clouds were a dapple grey, not so dark as to be foreboding but no light enough to be cheerful.

The balcony itself was quite large, with Italian tiles and a dull iron railing. Tables with candelabras were scattered around though despite the clamour in the restaurant downstairs, there was not a soul to be seen.

"Why is the place so empty?" AJ wondered aloud, walking to the edge and leaning over.

Donatello laughed; a deep and hearty one as he joined AJ by the balcony.

"This is a spot for couples. I only bring the best up here."

The petite brunette lit up like the city lights at the words and she began stuttering frantically.

"W-W-Well…" The unfinished sentence hung in the air as AJ continued to blush, unable to look the Italian chef in the eye.

Undisturbed by her sudden shyness, Donatello turned away from her, walking back towards the main restaurant but not before slapping Punk heartedly on the back.

"Take care of her, she'll be good to you." He whispered as he disappeared from sight.

"I already know that!"

CM Punk called out after the old man regardless of the fact he wouldn't hear them. Taking a deep breath, he joined the still motionless AJ by the balcony.

"What's with the sudden modesty?" He asked jokingly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he too, followed her gaze to the city.

"I-"

She hesitated, as if the unspoken words were stolen by the strong winds. Her hair billowed around her, masking the confusion she wore behind a curtain of chocolate brown curls.

CM Punk stared at her, waiting for an answer but was only answered with silence. Sighing in resignation, he stepped away from her. Walking to one of the various tables, Punk pulled out the chair, letting the legs scrape against the tiled floor, then mock bowing.

"Milady?" He said, faking a French accent and smirking as Punk watched surprise flash over her face before a creepy smile bloomed.

Skipping over, she sat down lightly on the seat as CM Punk moved over to the chair opposite her, sitting down before picking up the menu. He pretended to examine it as he peered over the cream colored card to stare at her.

AJ seemed absorbed in the list of food, eyes scanning the menu, only pausing to tuck a strand of stray hair back into its place. Her brow furrowed as she came across one page, unable to decide between two dishes. She propped her head on a hand, face stern in concentration as her eyes flickered up and met his.

Setting the menu down, AJ leaned forward and smirked.

"Are you going to order or stare at me?"

It was more of a statement that a question and Punk found himself without words to answer her. As if expecting his reaction, AJ leant back in her chair, leaning on the back legs. She flicked her hair out of her face before toying with one of the tassels on her CM Punk T-shirt.

"So?" She asked again. "Food or not?"

"Uh…"

Punk murmured again as he caught sight of Donatello in the doorway, notebook in hand, an all too cunning smirk on his face as he jotted down a couple more notes before winking at the WWE champion.

Taking this as a good sign, CM Punk swallowed before forcing the words out of his mouth.

"I've already ordered."

The reaction from the little diva was instantaneous. AJ leapt out of her seat, examining the balcony for any possible way that the pudgy chef could've made his way to take an order from the man in front of her.

Punk chuckled as she checked under the table for any sort of device. AJ glared at him and he raised his hands in innocence, though a smile still danced on his lips. The brunette glanced at him suspiciously before giving up all hope of learning his secrets and settling for looking at the lights dancing beneath them.

With her head turned to the view, CM Punk found himself staring again. Another odd habit he'd gained while being with her. He propped his head in his hands, in a fashion similar to hers and took in her.

The auburn hair that turned a golden brown in the morning rays curled around the babyish face that seemed so intent on not facing him. Chestnut orbs filled with so much emotion that was unreadable to him or anyone else, swam in the whites of her eyes. The slightly tanned skin was only marred by three bands of yellowing blue.

It hit him hard as he remembered exactly what they were.

Punk forced himself not to reel back from the still horrific injuries that AJ retained from her last attempt at a relationship. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, a million thoughts raced through his mind, none of them making any sense but the next few words were chosen for him.

"What made you fall in love with him?"

The sentence was blunt, nothing romantic or lyrical about it. But Punk was no poet and now was not the time for lies spun by words. All he wanted now was the truth.

AJ looked stunned by the words, as if the breath had been knocked out of her body. Her eyes were wide as if she didn't quite understand but beneath it all, she knew exactly what he was looking for.

Silently, Punk pleaded to her. Praying that she understood that as long as AJ continued to hide something from him, he would never be able to heal the wounds that Bryan had left on her.

"He was kind." She whispered, almost drowned out by the bustling city.

"Daniel was good natured, warm and more than nice to everyone he met. He was grateful to be here, he loved his job, he loved the fans, he even said he loved me."

AJ's eyes had a far off look, as if thinking back again made her fall in love with someone who had abused her. CM Punk felt that familiar pang in his heart, the exact same one he felt every time she came out to the ring by his side.

"But he changed."

"They say gold can change a man but you'd never think that it would happen to someone like him. He slowly fell in love with the feeling of being on top of the wrestling world. And as he fell in love with power…"

AJ's voice trailed off and Punk found himself finishing the sentence for her.

"He fell out of love with you."

The diva looked shocked at those words for a moment but she knew they were the ones she couldn't get out of her mouth. Nodding, AJ finally turned to him, eyes deep with sorrow and regret.

"It wasn't so bad at the start, he was still kind and caring. But then he started wanting more and more, as if I wasn't enough."

She shook her head, as if shaking away a bad dream, the familiar geeky smile returning to her face.

"Then I met you, Mr Punk. Full of bravado, ego and god knows what else. You came out, telling the truth and being kind enough to give me that single signal, you showed me a way out of the hell hole I kept digging myself."

The straight edge superstar smiled at her, feeling almost happy that she dedicated so much to him.

"But enough of that sappy discussion!" AJ said, slamming her hands down on the table.

"When's the food coming Punkers!"

A distinct chuckle was heard from the door and Punk jerked his head, seeing the cheery Donatello in the doorway, flour covering him from head to toe. In one hand, he held one hand, he held a plate loaded with various pizzas, melted cheese dripping enticingly off them. But it was what he held in his other palm that had AJ squealing with joy.

A glass sundae bowl loaded with scoops of creamy vanilla ice cream. Hot chocolate fudge dripped generously over each one, topped with nuts and wafers and for decoration purposes purely, a glace cherry.

Donatello's grin grew wider at the look of pure bliss forming on AJ's face as he made his way over to their table, taking extra care as he placed the pizza, then the dessert in front of the couple.

Once everything was secure on the table, the chef backed away, bowing low to AJ while giving a barely disguised wink. He then ducked out, leaving a brightly burning CM Punk in his wake and a relatively smug looking AJ.

"That old man does love to embarrass."

AJ smiled at him, hand dropping to take the gooey piece of the long awaited pizza before taking a delicate bite. Her brow creased as if she didn't like the flavor but her eyes soon sprung to life as AJ reached for another one, only to be slapped away by Punk.

"Hey! What was that for?" She complained, pouting as he pulled the plate towards him.

"You can have the ice cream, I want the pizza."

The look of shock on AJ's face was priceless as Punk smirked at her attempt to try and quell her rage.

"Why can't I have any pizza?"

"Because Donatello's pizza is renowned for tasting great."

"But that doesn't mean you can take it all!"

Punk smirked as he bit into one of the slices, smirking at AJ who opened her mouth to reply but was cut off as a bout of yelling was heard. Even though the steel door was closed firmly, the voices drifted past it, causing AJ's blood to freeze.

"Do you even know who I am?"

"I know who you are but up there is-"

"I don't give a fuck! Open the door!"

The steel door bent forward before falling back, as if it were rubber, it's hinges creaking under the weight. Memories came flooding back, the fear flew back into her soul and AJ's eyes were wide with fear.

Her hand immediately sought out Punk's over the table, who too, was staring at the door, worry etching lines on his face. But nonetheless, he still held her hand tightly, working his fingers into hers.

"Please don't let him in."

The sudden plea caught him off guard, as he tilted his head in confusion.

"You put him in the yes lock. I'm sure you could do it again."

AJ shook her head furiously, hair flying back. Her grip tightened as another crash hit the door, squeezing his.

"I'm not sure I could do it again."

Punk smirked at the sudden change of heart. If he didn't know better, he would've thought the crazy chick persona was who she really was.

"Then leave the work to me, princess."

He added the last part in, as if he only just thought about it. The title caused surprise to flicker across her face before a subtle contempt settled in.

"Is this payback for Punkers?"

He chuckled heartily, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

"You'll never know."

The door bulged again, accompanied by a loud bang. This time, there was no sign of fear in the tiny diva's face. Only grim determination, similar to the one he had seen on his mother's face when they were facing tough times.

They were exactly the same.

The green door swung open, revealing a disgruntled waiter dressed in a suit and the one man who was hated all across the globe.

Only there was something different about him.

He didn't look like the conceited bastard that had so callously dumped his girlfriend on national TV. Daniel didn't even look like the vain 'role model' that he claimed to be. The blond man was out of breath, eyes crazed slightly, his clothes unkempt.

He stumbled forward, breathing heavily as Daniel made his way towards AJ. Punk stood up, ready to defend the smaller person when AJ raised a hand to stop him. Out of pure bewilderment, CM Punk stopped as Bryan ambled towards his girlfriend.

The former world heavyweight champion stopped an inch from her. The two locked eyes, staring each other down before Daniel Bryan raised a hand. AJ flinched instinctively, but this time, he brushed her cheek gently.

"I've always cared about you AJ."

* * *

><p><strong>Quinne: <strong>**Sorry for such a lazy chapter.**

**WWE hasn't been giving me much fodder. Actually, they've been giving me heaps, just that Punk going through the table is not exactly romantic...**

**Also, I'm a bit mad. ****Screw that, my rage could fill hell and I would still have enough to light Kane on fire. (Or is that guy fireproof?) ****My two best friends Ruby and the wonderful author Yume are in China. Leaving me here in Japan virtually alone. So I'm kind of this lone CM Punk fan sitting in a classroom and the English teacher is glaring holes in me. (I need not explain the detention.)**

**But anyway! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please review! **

**Or John Cena gets it! (Yeah, last week, Yume threatened CM Punk! Now it's time for revenge!)**

**P.S. What do real DragonBallZ socks actually look like? I only have Dragonball.**

* * *

><p><strong>(This is not part of the story, you don't have to read this. This is me ranting on about some chick made me very angry. Like Kane angry.)<strong>

**((Yume's going to kill me for this.))**

**Anyway, but have you guys seen a person on youtube called CMAWx and her rant on this pairing? **

**How can I explain my rage?**

**Now having your opinion is fine, but going so far as to actually go and diss AJ just because she happens to be the kayfabe love interest of your favorite superstar?**

**I admit to being biased (after all, I do co write this story) but she first starts off, saying she respects that opinion, then she goes and calls me a butt hurt AJ Lee fan.**

**Okay, I take about as much offence to that every time someone calls me a stalker Punk creep.**

**But then she goes on.**

**This girl then goes and slams AJ's acting. (Also, she does not seem to know the meaning of the word pedophile)**

**Look, I'm not trying to be mean but just like you say not to watch the video, in her words, if you are a butt hurt AJ Lee fan, if you're a butt hurt CM Punk fan, don't watch the segment.**

**Don't complain and drag this on because everything you have pointed out isn't that right. No, AJ Lee does not make CM Punk look like a pedophile. No, this is not some stupid, garbage story line. No, AJ Lee is not a bad actor.**

**And to be honest, I should've listened to the warning, I should've carried on being happy and not having to hear the spiteful spiel that just came out of her mouth. But yeah, I am an AJ Lee fan. I am an even bigger CM Punk fan.(Most people would kill me for taking this side.) I'm a proud CMAJ shipper and ever since I saw that call me maybe thing, my heart just went Boom. And just because you went and cried in a corner while I watched the TV, doesn't mean that it's suddenly horrible.**

**So, comment, tell me about what you think. You know, please get some hater to explain to me (without swearing) why this pairing is invalid because God! I hate myself for getting into this thing and being so emotional! I actually want to hear you guys out.**

**But if you are a supporter of this pairing, review too! We can have a chat about how cool this is.**

**Thanks for hearing me(reading me) out. **

**Just give me a minute to be prepared for Yume to murder me when she comes back from China.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!**

**Sorry for taking so long to update!**

**Also, the length of these chapters is just getting out of hand...**

**Anyway! Thank you to all those who favorited and alerted this story! It means a lot to me.**

**And an even bigger thank you to those who reviewed!**

**Because even if it's a one line review, it makes me warm and fuzzy!**

**Also, you guys should take a look at Trinigemz1995. She does a lot of AJxCM Punk vids out there and her skill is awesome!**

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

**I am not affiliated with the WWE or any of it's superstars in anyway. And if you need various reasons, HAVE YOU BEEN EVEN LOOKING AT THE LAST SEVEN CHAPTERS!**

* * *

><p>AJ took her time walking to the arena. The sun had set a while ago and the city had lit up in a plethora of colours and instead of slowing down, the crowd seemed reenergized. AJ sighed as another person brushed shoulders with her. If only she could feel like that when night time hit.<p>

Flicking her hair over her shoulder, AJ steeled her grip on the beige duffle bag containing her ring gear. Her converses scuffed the pavement as she wove her way in and out of people, trying to stay in the same lane as much as possible. The trench coat she had taken to wearing the past few days did little to shield her from the cold, reaching just below her knees. AJ shivered again, bumping into another passer-by who turned for a brief moment to glare at her.

The thousandth episode of Raw was airing tonight. A momentous occasion that made her chest swell with pride over the fact that she was performing. But the circumstances of why she was there made AJ wish the ground would swallow her up.

Daniel Bryan. The egoistic blond 'goat face' must've somehow manipulated the writers into making them take such a serious turn in the love triangle onscreen. Daniel had to have. Otherwise why would she have been engaged to him?

If only the love triangle had remained just that. An onscreen gimmick, something she would have acted out and forgotten the moment AJ ate ice cream. But it wasn't just that. And everything had fallen far too neatly for it to be a coincidence.

"I've always cared about you AJ."

AJ whispered those words aloud, as if saying them would somehow prove that she was just over reacting. After all, he couldn't have possible meant those words, could he?

After he had said those words, CM Punk had him promptly thrown out of the restaurant, Donatello obviously not too happy about him being there either. AJ was pretty glad to see him go too, until she had looked into his eyes.

She stepped out of the constant stream of people, leaning back against the glass plane of a shop window. She let out another sigh, her breath turning instantly to fog.

They were exactly the same. The same eyes that made her smile, that made her heart skip a beat and made her want to be with him forever. That pleading look, the gratitude, the desperation. It was her Daniel Bryan. As stupid as it sounded, it was the one she had fallen in love with.

"Why did you have to come back now?" AJ pleaded, rubbing some feeling into her arms under her trench coat.

"I finally moved on. I finally got out of the hell hole. I finally met someone who gave a damn after you stopped. Why did you decide to ruin everything?"

She thought back to the segment they shot for Christian's peep show. AJ faked a smile the entire time, expecting Daniel to do the same. But when they got in there, he acted as if they were actually shopping for a wedding, talking as if they were a couple in love and overall, making AJ fall in love again.

"I've seen who you really are!" AJ yelled to no one in particular, attracting a few stares from people passing by. Shrugging them off, she fell back into the crowd, the mass moving towards the arena. After this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, nobody wanted to miss it.

"And I guess that includes me as well."

Briefly flashing a smile to the security guards who ushered her in, AJ made a beeline for the diva's change room, trying to avoid the sympathetic looks from the staff. After all, Punk had made sure everyone knew about what Daniel had done. But AJ didn't need sympathy.

She just needed some peace.

The murmurs died as she approached but she was still able to pick up the ends of a conversation dropped as the subject came closer.

"-the creative team were thinking!"

"-alright for AJ to be around-"

"Seriously, I thought the entire thing wouldn't-

The gossips surrounding her was deafening as AJ slammed the door to locker room shut, willing herself not to just collapse on the floor. She noticed her knuckles were white from gripping her bag as she set it down on one of the benches, shaking some feeling back into her numb fingers.

"AJ?" A voice called, a questioning tone in it.

Her head shot up and a smile made its way to her face at the familiar face.

"Hey Layla. How are you?"

Layla chuckled at the formalities, dismissing them with a wave of her hand. The former diva's champion was already dressed for the ring. She wore shiny turquoise ring gear with a cropped sequinned hoodie. She had both boots on though one appeared to be in the middle of being laced.

"Not too bad AJ. But that's the question I should be asking you."

AJ imitated Layla's wave, trying not to let the thought of what was happening dampen her already horrible mood.

"Not too bad Lay. Just getting married to a complete snob. Happens virtually every day."

The two laughed, AJ feeling as if she had got something off her chest as Layla finished lacing up her boots before walking over to the smaller brunette. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Layla pulled AJ closer.

"Are you really okay with it though?"

AJ sighed exasperatedly, shrugging her arm off as she went to take off her coat, revealing a batman shirt and jersey shorts.

"Is that all anyone's going to ask me?"

"Well, I asked you how you were and you didn't seem to like that." Layla remarked, catching the jacket as it fell before placing it on the bench.

"I'm fine with it, seriously." She bluffed, hoping that the Spanish diva wouldn't see through it. "It's just another promo, another obstacle I need to overcome to be a good diva."

"But isn't it pushing it a bit far? I mean, your history with him isn't exactly the best."

AJ's smile faltered as thoughts of their history came flying back at her. All the times she cried herself to sleep seemed to be a hundred times more painful now that she could sleep with a smile.

"It's just that," She muttered. "History."

Layla seemed unconvinced but didn't pry further as AJ picked up her bag, fishing a pile of papers out from it dropping onto the bench to study them. Seeing this as the sign for the end of their conversation, Layla made her way to the door. As she pulled it open, Layla cast one last worried look at the silent brunette before stepping out and shutting it behind her.

Looking up from the script to check that Layla was gone, AJ sighed before tossing the papers over her shoulder, watching keenly as white blanketed the room. The black markings on the sheets made as little sense to her now as they did when she first read over them in her hotel room. How was she supposed to act in love with a man who had ruined her life?

"I guess if I did it on SmackDown, I can do it tonight."

The words she spoke did little to console her as there was a quick knock on the door before an unusually happy Daniel Bryan appeared. Dressed in a crisp black suit, he certainly didn't look like the man who once held her in the palm of his hand but it didn't change the fact.

"Hello AJ."

"Hello Daniel."

It was all AJ could do not to slap that smile of his face. Was he actually happy that this was happening?

He still cares about you. Somewhere deep inside her, AJ could feel that small part of her talk. The part of her that still believed in Daniel Bryan being her significant other. The part of her that she thought she had got rid of long ago.

"So…" Daniel started, smiling warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." AJ replied succinctly, not trusting that small part of her to jump out.

The former world heavy weight champion seemed disappointed in the one word answer as he sat down on the bench next to her, causing AJ to visibly stiffen.

"What's with the papers everywhere?"

"Got sick of them." She shot back, rather venomously for such a harmless question.

AJ tried to avoid his gaze, staring up at the ceiling, counting the tiles as she prayed for him to disappear but Daniel Bryan didn't move from her side. Instead, he raised his hand.

AJ flinched instinctively, but just like when they were on the rooftop, the hand was gentle, caressing her cheek. Her heart beat soared unwillingly at his touch and AJ gripped the bench tightly with both hands.

"You'd look good with a bit of make-up. Not too much, you're pretty enough as it is."

Her heart continued to hammer in her chest as AJ struggled not to feel somewhat thankful for the compliment. The last time Daniel had said such nice things was before the whole thing began…

AJ stood up abruptly, earning a surprised look from the vegan superstar. Struggling to get her breathing under control, AJ barely got out a few words.

"I-I guess I'll go get it d-d-done then."

Cursing herself mentally for stuttering at a time like this, she all but ran to the door, determined to leave the room. But just as her hand was on the door, AJ heard Daniel say something.

"What I said on Raw may have been scripted, but I meant every single word."

That one sentence stopped AJ in her tracks, her hand frozen on the door knob. The words sunk into her, almost forcing tears into her eyes as she fought to not believe him.

"You don't mean it." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "You hurt me far more than you could have ever imagined."

"I know. And I can never forgive myself for that."

The sorrow in his voice sounded real, as if he truly meant everything. AJ felt her legs tremble and her control slowly slipping from her.

"I really was so focused on winning titles, on having the gold, on beating Punk,that I forgot the whole reason I was there."

"No, I really wasn't the one for you."

"That's a lie and you know it!"

The sudden outburst from him shocked AJ. She heard footsteps behind her and moments later, AJ felt two arms wrap around her.

"I was horrible to you. You did everything you could and I never saw that. I hurt you, and you never once said a word of complaint. I just wish I saw this so much earlier."

AJ was stunned speechless, she opened her mouth to say something about how he had made her feel but the words refused to come out. And that's when she felt something wet on her cheek.

Pushing him away, AJ threw open the door and ran away, as fast as her legs could take her. She pushed past everyone, determined to get away from the emotions that she was feeling.

Suddenly, AJ ran into a wall. The impact jolted her out of mad dash as she took a step back only to find two arms wrapped around her. And the last time she checked, walls didn't have arms.

"AJ?"

Or voices.

Looking up, AJ saw the person she least wanted to see at this time. His hair was slicked back, ready for the ring. Punk still had a jacket on though, the same light grey one he wore for one of their previous promos. And on his face wore an expression of worry.

The same one that Daniel wore.

Shoving him away, AJ ducked around him, breaking into a sprint again.

"AJ!"

She could hear Punk call out to her but she couldn't bring herself to confront him. He deserved so much better than her. He deserved somebody smart. He deserved someone beautiful.

He deserved somebody who could decide who she loved.

* * *

><p>CM Punk stared at the monitor as the Rise of the Valkyries played and goat face, as he liked to call him, came out in what was probably the most hideous tuxedo he had ever seen. It was blinding white, so bright it drowned out even the flowers and arch which were hurting his eyes moments ago.<p>

Kofi Kingston sat beside him, watching the screening half interestedly. He was still in his ring gear, head phones hanging from his neck as he watched the supposedly holy event play out in front of him. Unlike Punk's expression, he was watching the scene a little worriedly, fiddling with the wire every now and then.

The bride's music came on and AJ appeared on the ramp, CM Punk watching her intently as she made her way down to the ring.

"Punk," Kofi began softly. "You know this is fake, right?"

CM Punk shot him a look.

"Of course it's fake. You think she'd really do that?"

"Then stop acting as if it were."

Punk stared at Kofi questioningly only to have the high flyer stare right back at him. The silence stretched between the two as the monitor continued to play the wedding, AJ now at the ropes, being helped into the ring by a smiling Daniel Bryan.

"I know what's going to happen." He whispered, his voice shaking a little.

"She's going to tell him that she said yes to the position of general manager to Vince. That's how it's going to go. AJ's not going to get married-"

Punk faltered for a moment under the gaze of one of his friends.

"AJ's not going to get married to Daniel Bryan."

Kofi laughed humorlessly at the effort it took for CM Punk to get those words out.

"Seriously, if you want to, go out there. Tell the girl you love her, sweep her off her feet, be the prince for once. It's not exactly a sin to want to be romantic."

"It doesn't matter." CM Punk said, a little louder than before. "It's just some kayfabe romance. It's got nothing to do with me."

"When you make a face like that, it does." Kofi shot back, almost angry at Punk for being so stubborn.

"Does anyone in this building, object to these two joining in holy matrimony?"

Together, the two looked away from each other as Slick recited the holy rights, AJ and Daniel Bryan stared at each other across the ring. The crowd was in uproar, the now popular chant "No!" filling the arena. But Punk didn't even hear the thousands as he saw the look in AJ's eyes.

Confusion, fear, excitement almost but beneath that all, Punk saw something he knew wasn't supposed to be there.

Love.

The weight of exactly what was happening hit CM Punk immediately. Knocking the breath out of him as his mouth hung open at what he was seeing.

"Fish or cut bait?"

Punk jerked his head towards Kofi, who stared at him with a smile on his face.

"Hamlet, or should I say Romeo?"

"Wha-"

Kofi swiftly cut the straight edged saviour off with a wave of his hand.

"You have to power to make her happy, so all you have to do is take her."

Punk paused for a moment, taking in those words. As he came to the realization that Kofi had been trying to tell him all along. Smiling at him, CM Punk stood up from his chair heading towards the door, much to the delight of his relieved friend. But before he left, Punk tossed one final retort over to his friend.

"You've been reading way too much Shakespeare."

* * *

><p>"AJ, listen, I know we've had our ups and downs. But I love you. And I will always love you."<p>

At this point in time, all AJ wanted to do was scream and yell. After everything that had happened Daniel still had the guts to say those very words to here.

So here they were, both dressed in white, with Slick, the one and only as their reverend. The ring was littered with bouquets of white roses and the WWE even supplied a white arch, covered in flowers.

They really were going all out with this story line.

"I promise you this: Once I slip this ring on your finger and we are announced man and wife, a new chapter is going to begin for both of us. And I will finally have everything I've ever wanted!"

Her mind screamed in protest, wanting every part to slap that stupid smile of his face and give him all the hell he had given her. AJ wanted to scream and tear apart the WWE's efforts to make them look like a happy couple. Because they were anything but.

This wasn't a wedding, this was two people with a dark history, masquerading as a happy couple, trying to fool the world who actually knew what went on behind closed doors.

But deep down inside her, beneath all the pain and hurt, all the scars that had taken so long to heal, was that little diva, who still saw Daniel Bryan as her prince in shining armour.

"Do you, Daniel," Slick began. "Take AJ, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Daniel Bryan leant forward to the microphone. He looked up, into her eyes and he said the word yes.

AJ faked the giggle that she was supposed to but inside, her heart soared at those words.

Slick then turned to her, eyes filled with a half hidden pity for the girl before him.

"Do you AJ-"

AJ knew this was her cue, as she quickly leaned forward to speak into the microphone but before she could utter even one 'Yes!', an electric rift hit the air and the arena erupted into cheers.

AJ jerked her head to the side, as she watched a certain straight edge savior walk down the ramp, microphone in hand. Instead of his ring gear, he wore a black tuxedo, a red rose tucked into the button hole. There was no bravado to his step like before, only a subtle seriousness.

Twisting her head around, AJ looked to Daniel Bryan to see if he knew about the sudden change in script but his face was just as shocked as hers, but was filled more with rage than anything else.

CM Punk stood on the apron, not entering the ring. He fiddled with the microphone for a moment before speaking into it.

"Wow," He began. "This is quite the ceremony. And while I know I should've done this while Mr Slick was saying the "speak now or forever hold your peace" part, but come on, who actually listens to that part? That's why we have divorce."

The crowd tittered with laughter and AJ had to force the growing smile of her face as Michael Cole seemed speechless for the first time in his career. But the husband to be in the ring seemed far from happy with the appearance of this unexpected guest.

Yanking one of the white microphones of the stand, Bryan stormed over to Punk.

"What do you want?" He growled.

Punk raised his free hand in innocence but the spark in his eyes told everything that wasn't said.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on removing the tree stuck up your ass just yet. Instead, I'm going to take a page out of your book and do a little Q&A."

CM Punk paused to clear his throat, smirking at expression on Daniel Bryan's face.

"Does Daniel Bryan care about AJ?"

He pointed the microphone to the crowd, who screamed as loudly as they could.

"No!"

"Question number 2." Punk raised two fingers as if Daniel were dumb enough to not know the number.

"Does Daniel Bryan belong with AJ?"

This time, he didn't even wait for the crowd to answer before yelling into the microphone.

"And finally," Punk slipped through the ropes, past Daniel and towards AJ.

"Who does AJ really belong with?"

CM Punk chuckled lightly, before getting down on one knee. Reaching out, he took AJ's hand. In one swift movement, he replaced Daniel's ring with his own.

"That's actually a really easy one. You belong with me."

AJ looked down at her hand. The simple band that had been given to her by Daniel was now replaced with a gold band, inlaid with diamonds all the way around. The small gems caught the light, shining brightly back at her.

"There's one thing I promised you before," He began, rubbing the back of his head as he searched for the right words to say.

"I will never lie to you. I'll never sell you some bullshit speech so I can win a belt. I'll never tell you I love you when all I really care about is winning a match. But this is the truth"

"You're nerdy, not girly in the slightest and more than likely angry at me for turning down your proposal. You make my head spin when you run along to me and then push me through a table the next day. AJ, you're more than likely crazy!"

The crowd laughed at the comment and AJ blushed at the memory as Punk smiled too.

"But then again, I do dig crazy chicks. I know that you're in the middle of a wedding but since Daniel already interrupted a proposal, I think it's time I got back at him."

Clearing his throat again, CM Punk ran a hand over his slicked back hair as the crowd cheered with what they knew was going to happen.

"AJ Lee, will you marry me?"

AJ stood speechless as a thousand thoughts raced through her head. Was this all part of a script? Was he saying this for real? The doubts raced through her mind as everyone around her screamed their thoughts. Michael and Jerry at each other's throats, Daniel Bryan yelling at her from the edge of the ring, the whole scenario made her head spin.

But then there was him.

The man who had turned her life around, who had turned her smile to tears, who appreciated her psycho and all. CM Punk, who'd ever thought a prince would come in the form of a tattooed wrestler?

AJ reached for his hand, pulling him up, with a remorseful look on her face. She shook her head sadly and Punk's face fell. Out of the corner of her eye, AJ saw Daniel Bryan grinning madly as if he had orchestrated this all along.

And that's when she kissed him.

The crowd erupted. Thousands of fans cheering for the soap opera ending that they had wanted for the two star crossed lovers. Jerry had tears in his eyes and Daniel Bryan and Michael Cole both looked as if something had hit them in the face.

Dropping down, AJ whispered something in his ear.

"That a good answer for you or do you need a Yes! Chant?"

CM Punk smirked as he leant down and kissed her again, unable to keep the grin off his face.

"It's satisfactory." He teased, grabbing hold of her hand and leading her out of the ring. They slipped through the ropes and walked down the white carpet, hand in hand. The audience reached over the barricades, cameras flashing as everyone wanted to get something to remember one of the most perfect couples in the WWE. They were almost back stage when they heard someone yelling.

"No! No! No!"

AJ turned around to see Bryan with a microphone gripped tightly in his hand as he walked down the ramp. The shock that was on his face was replaced by a pure, cold fury.

"No! This is not what was supposed to happen!"

The look on his face struck fear into AJ's heart. Much like the look of love, AJ knew this expression well too. It was the look he had when she did something wrong, it was the look he had when she lost him the title.

It was the look he always had on when he hurt her.

Instinctively, AJ took a step back, her hand slipping from Punk's. Feeling her move away, CM Punk stepped in front of her, as if he could shield her from Daniel Bryan.

"This was supposed to be my night! I was supposed to be the one getting married! I was supposed to be the star!"

Daniel Bryan was now only a few feet away from them. Punk was trying to push AJ backstage but AJ would have none of it. Pushing through CM Punk, AJ snatched the microphone from him before storming up to Bryan and slapping him.

The blow echoed through the arena with the help of the microphone, silencing everyone in the stadium.

"Is that all I am to you?" She yelled, unable to keep her fury capped any longer. "Something that can help you get to the top? Is that all you ever care about! What about love! Did you even mean anything you said when we were at the altar!"

There was no response from Daniel who still nursed the red mark on his face. His face wore the shock that he felt after receiving the hit from the smaller diva.

"You know what?" AJ said, exasperatedly.

"We're through. I deserved better than you anyway."

This seemed to snap the blond man out of his reverie as he reached out to grab AJ as she walked away. His hand latched on to her shoulder but AJ slapped it away, glaring at him for a moment before walking back into Punk's arms.

Just before she was next to him, AJ felt something pull her back by the arm. Turning around to confront Daniel once again, she felt a fist collide with the corner of her face.

"AJ!"

The voice seemed distant and far away as she fell to the ground, her head colliding with the steel in a sickening thud.

"Come on! Someone get an ambulance."

She felt someone cradle her as the world dulled around her, black spots appearing, blocking out almost everything that she could see. AJ felt herself falling into unconsciousness but as she closed her eyes, she heard something.

A maniacal laugh.

* * *

><p>Punk barely had time to comprehend what was happening as he signaled for the doctors, when the music hit. A dark laughter and the lights dimmed as the titantron turned purple. The crowd erupted, knowing exactly what was about to happen.<p>

Then she stepped out.

At five foot eleven, she was nothing short of a monster. Dressed in studded leather and boots, there was no possible way a woman of her size could not make an impression. Black and white dreadlocks flowed from her head, the two contrasting each other as she turned to examine the scene before her.

CM Punk stared at the gargantuan woman as Kharma walked slowly down the ramp, each step she took having a pronounced effect on both him and Daniel Bryan.

Kharma stared down at him, eyes softening for the briefest moment as they glanced over him and AJ together, but then she saw exactly why the smaller diva was lying in such a position.

She jerked her head, eyes flashing dangerously as she caught sight of Daniel Bryan. The fear on his face was instant as he backed away. He raised his hands in innocence but as soon as Kharma took a single step towards him, Daniel knew he was the victim.

Daniel Bryan backed away as she took a step towards him. A step that seemed to silence the whole arena as everyone waited to see exactly what Kharma was going to do to AJ's ex fiancee.

She cornered him into the ring, Bryan slipping into the squared circle as if it would help him escape her but Kharma followed closely on his heels, sliding into the ring as Daniel backed towards the edge. The fear on his face intensified as she grew closer but in a moment it disappeared and he lashed out with a kick to the middle.

Kharma doubled over at the move, egging Bryan on as kicked her again and again, falling back to rebound off the ring ropes as he was caught by a clothesline, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Kharma flipped the hair out of her face, the look fiercer than anything seen before as she grabbed Daniel off the ground before hurling him into the ring post. Daniel Bryan bounced off the padding as he stumbled back to her as she caught him by the throat before slamming him into the floor with a vengeance.

The vegan got up quickly, aiming a couple of elbows at the woman, trying to mount some sort of offence but the blows appeared to have little affect on Kharma at all. That fact dawned on him as after an entire combo, Kharma was unfazed. She smirked as Daniel started to fall back but was caught with a spinning backhand.

Daniel tried to roll out of the ring, sacrificing his jacket in a mad attempt to get away from the monster but Kharma caught hold of his foot as he crawled out of the ring and dragged him back. Pulling him off the ground by his ankle, the diva slammed him into the mat, the crowd finally coming alive as they cheered her on.

Pulling him up one more time, Kharma delivered a kick to the middle and as Daniel bent over, pulled both arms up behind him before raising him up for the implant buster. The former contender for the WWE championship was up for a ridiculously long time before the monstrous diva planted him into the mat, the whole ring shaking with the force.

Outside, on the iron ramp, CM Punk smiled to himself as a familiar catchphrase came to mind.

"Well, isn't Kharma a bitch?"

* * *

><p><strong>So... Did you like?<strong>

**The second Kharma cameo was courtesy of shadowgrneyes. I hope I did this wonderful woman justice with this fight scene! **

**Also, Kofi Kingston's lines are stolen. Any of you by any chance read Vampire Game by Judal?**

**Anyway! **

**Review or Damien Sandow gets it! (That guy uses the word ignoramus so much, I'm starting to think he doesn't know what it means) **


End file.
